


Y/N L/N and the Deathly Hallows

by hermionesring



Series: The Girl Who Lived [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesring/pseuds/hermionesring
Summary: To successfully defeat Voldemort once and for all, (Y/N) (L/N) and her three best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all skip their final year at Hogwarts to search for Horcruxes and destroy them. Along the way, difficult times lie ahead, even causing a strain between their friendship. (Y/N) must prepare for a final showdown with Voldemort at Hogwarts, because neither can live while the other survives.Harry Potter x Reader. Oh and I still own nothing. I repeat, I do not own the characters, the storyline, and you.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: The Girl Who Lived [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203686
Kudos: 1





	1. The Walkers Departing

”Come on, Madison, hurry up!” Uncle Nicholas exclaimed loudly, taking his stuff to the family car.

”I still don’t understand why we have to leave.” Madison said.

“Because,” said Uncle Nicholas, lifting up his bag as (Y/N) pushed aside the curtains of her window to look, “it’s not safe for us here anymore.”

Later, (Y/N) walked down the stairs to see Aunt Catherine standing in an empty living room.

"I have lived in this house for 20 years," said Aunt Catherine, "and on a single night I'm expected to leave."

"They'll torture you," said (Y/N), "if they think for a moment you know where I'm going they'll stop at nothing."

Aunt Catherine looked at her. "Do you think I don't know what they're capable of?" (Y/N) stared at her for a moment. "You didn't just lose a father that night in Godric's Hollow, you know. I lost a brother."

The car engine started and (Y/N) moved to the side as Aunt Catherine walked away and left the house.

Then (Y/N) walked out of the house to see Uncle Nicholas standing outside by the car, with Aunt Catherine already in the passenger’s seat in deep thought.

”This isn’t just goodbye, girl, is it?” Uncle Nicholas asked and (Y/N) nodded. “This is farewell.”

“I don’t understand,” said Madison, “isn’t she coming with us?”

Uncle Nicholas looked at her. “Who?”

“(Y/N).” Madison said.

”Absolutely not!” Uncle Nicholas said, opening the door.

”Why?” Madison asked.

“Why? W- because she doesn’t want to!” Uncle Nicholas turned to look at (Y/N). “Do you, girl?”

”Absolutely not.” (Y/N) said stiffly. “No. Besides, I’m just a waste of space, isn’t that right, Nicholas?”

Uncle Nicholas ignored her and rolled his eyes. “Come on, Madison, we’re off.”

Madison started to walk away from the car and went over the small fence, maintaining awkward eye contant with her father before she broke it to look at (Y/N), now standing right in front of her.

To (Y/N)’s surprise, Madison let her hand out as if she was offering a handshake. And to Madison’s surprise, (Y/N) accepted it.

”I don’t think you’re a waste of space.” Madison said. 

(Y/N) stared at her. “Thanks.” She said, nodding.

For a few more seconds, the two cousins stared down at their hands, still grabbing it as if they weren’t finished shaking hands. Finally, Madison let go and started slowly walking away from her to get in the car, but not without stopping to take a look at her.

(Y/N) slightly smiled. “See you, Big M.”

Uncle Nicholas and Madison finally entered the car, and Uncle Nicholas started the engine for the second time, driving away from 4 Privet Drive as (Y/N) stood in the front yard, watching.

In Wiltshire, England, black smoke flew past the air. This was Severus Snape, who soon got on foot and whipped out his wand, unlocking the gates to enter himself in.

This was to attend a Death Eater meeting and their headquarters was the Malfoy Manor, a very huge black manor which was obviously the family home of the Malfoys. 

Walking up the stairs of the house, he stopped when he saw a long and huge table filled with his fellow members. He looked up and saw a woman gravely wounded and tied to a chandelier.

”Severus, I was beginning to worry you had lost your way,” said Voldemort, “come, we’ve saved you a seat.”

Snape strode over and sat down on the free chair. 

“Do you bring news, I trust?” Voldemort asked.

”It will happen Saturday next, at nightfall.” Snape said.

“I’ve heard differently, my lord,” said a man with a raspy voice, sounding like he smokes regularly, “Dawlish, the Auror, has let slip that the (L/N) girl will not be moved until the 30th of this month, the day before she turns 17.”

“This is a false trail. The Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection of (Y/N) (L/N). Those closest to her think we have infiltrated the Ministry.” Snape said.

A bald man that sat on Draco Malfoy’s right chuckled. “Well, they got that right, didn’t they?” Some of the other Death Eaters began cackling with him.

“What say you, Pius?” Voldemort asked a man that sat on the other side of the table. 

Pius Thicknesse turned his head and looked at him. “One hears many things, my lord. Whether the truth is among them is not clear.”

Voldemort laughed. “Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Pius.” He looked at Snape. “Where will she be taken, the girl?”

“To a safe house,” answered Snape, “most likely the home of someone in the Order, until it’s given every manner of protection, once there, it will be impractical to attack her.”

Bellatrix cleared her throat. “My lord! I’d like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the girl.”

Then someone from the cellar screamed. “WORMTAIL!” Voldemort yelled. “Have not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?”

Pettigrew walked away. “Yes, my lord! Right away, my lord!”

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix. “As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill (Y/N) (L/N).” Bellatrix leaned back on her chair.

”But,” began Voldemort, standing up, “I face an unfortunate complication. That my wand and (L/N)’s share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound, but not fatally harm, one another.”

He placed his wand down on the table. “If I am to kill him, I must do it with another’s wand.” He walked past the members, who were silent. “Come, surely one of you would like the honor? Mm?”

He looked at Lucius Malfoy. “What about you, Lucius?”

Lucius Malfoy looked at him. “My lord?”

“My lord?” Voldemort mimicked. “I require your wand.”

Lucius pulled out his wand from his cane and handed it to Voldemort, who examined it.

“Do I detect elm?” Voldemort asked.

“Yes, my lord.” Lucius said.

Voldemort pulled out the handle. “And the core?”

“Dragon,” Lucius cleared his throat, “dragon heartstring, my lord.”

”Dragon heartstring,” said Voldemort, tossing the handle on the table.

Using Lucius’ wand, he levitated the woman that was hanging. “To those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Ms. Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her speciality was Muggle Studies.”

The Death Eaters cackled.

“It is Ms. Burbage’s belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them.”

Everyone cackled again and some Death Eaters stuck their tongue out in disgust.

“To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination,” said Voldemort, sitting back down on his chair, “but something to be encouraged.”

“Severus, Severus, please, we’re friends!” The woman pleaded. 

Snape never responded.

”Avada Kedavra!” With Voldemort’s most used spell, the woman died from the curse and fell on the table.

A snake slithered up the table, and Voldemort petted it. 

“Nagini, dinner.”


	2. The Seven L/Ns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Fleur won't take the Polyjuice Potion, but she and Bill will show up for the battle because they wanted to join the fun and also look after the others. Plus I can't just simply get rid of them.
> 
> And does anyone remember what I said at the end of Order of the Phoenix? Harry’s birthday in this series is going to be before July because of the battle, everyone was at least 17. It’s up to you to choose Harry’s birthday since it will never be gone over here.

(Y/N) sat alone in her messy room (arguably either as messy or even messier than her beloved boyfriend Harry's hair) that she barely ever had time to clean, sitting on her bed. Athena hooted and she looked up to see her relaxing in her cage.

Packing her stuff, she closed a small book and grabbed a newspaper that spoke of Dumbledore in a positive light after he died not too long ago at the Astronomy Tower.

She then left her room and went down the stairs, carrying Athena's cage with her left hand. Her stygian owl hooted when her eyes landed on a familiar area that she hasn't opened, let alone entered, for 6 years now.

Opening the door, she took a look at the cupboard that used to be her room. Pulling down the light, she entered the room, with no need to bring her head down or duck, making her think that maybe she would still fit fine in this cupboard. The cupboard was now empty, although after (Y/N) was given Madison's second bedroom and before the Walkers had been evacuated, it was used to store shoes and umbrellas, which is how a cupboard is supposed to be used, not as a bedroom.

Looking around, she spotted a small toy on a shelf, a knight with his sword drawn out. This was one of the only toys (Y/N) had to entertain herself during the many times she was punished and locked in her cupboard for things she was unaware of, such as accidentally turning her teacher's hair blue, apparating to the school roof trying to avoid her bullies, and not last and certainly not least, unintentionally unleashing a python after making the glass disappear and trapping her cousin in the display.

Grabbing the toy, she looked at it then she heard the sound of an engine in the background. Putting the toy down on the shelf, she pulled down the string, turning off the lights in the cupboard and looked at the door.

Walking over to the door and opening it, she looked up at the person standing outside, who was Hagrid, and she smiled at seeing him.

"Hello, (Y/N)!" He greeted cheerfully.

Behind Hagrid was Ron Weasley, one of (Y/N)'s first true friends. He walked in the house and he and (Y/N) gave each other a tight and quick hug, then Hermione Granger stood by the doorway.

"Hello!" (Y/N) said happily before she and Hermione hugged and let go.

Then Harry Potter walked in, and before either of them knew it, they threw themselves in the other's arms, giving each other a kiss. "Mm- I missed you." (Y/N) said after pulling away.

"I missed you too. But we're here now." Harry said.

"You're looking fit." Hagrid said.

"Yeah, she's absolutely gorgeous," grumbled Moody as he started to enter the house, "what say we get undercover before murders her?"

"Evening." (Y/N) said as she moved to the side, and the others, walked in.

Soon afterwards, everyone followed Moody in the now empty living room. (Y/N) looked to see James Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt walk in.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister." (Y/N) said.

Kinglsey turned around and lifted a finger, pointing at her. "You are more important."

(Y/N) then turned around to see a tall man with red hair with a noticeable scar on his cheek.

"Hello, (Y/N)," said the man, offering a handshake, "Bill Weasley."

(Y/N) shook it. "Oh, pleasure to meet you!"

Fred and George Weasley, and Fleur Delacour, one of the Triwizard Champions during (Y/N)'s fourth year and was to marry Bill soon, entered the room.

"He was never always this handsome." George said as Fleur greeted (Y/N).

"Dead ugly." Fred said.

Bill chuckled and looked at his twin brothers as they walked away. "True enough." He looked at (Y/N) and pointed at his scar. "Owe it all to a werewolf, name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day."

Fleur moved to kiss Bill's cheek. "Well, you're still beautiful to me, William."

Lupin and Tonks walked in. "Just remember Fleur, Bill takes his steak on the raw side now." Lupin said.

"My husband, the joker." Tonks said. "By the way, wait till you hear the news. Remus and I-"

But before Tonks could finish her revelation, Moody shoved Lupin aside. "Alright, we'll have time for a cozy catchup later. We've got to get the hell out of here. And soon."

Moody then walked over to the front, not too far ahead of James and Mr. Weasley who were standing right by the wall, looking a little bored. Moody turned around and placed his cane on the ground, resting his hands on it.

"(L/N), you're underage. Which means you've still got the Trace on you." Moody said.

"What's the Trace?" (Y/N) asked.

"Well if you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wiped your nose," said Moody, "the point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect. Brooms, Thestrals, and the like. We go in pairs. That way, if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which (Y/N) (L/N) is the real one."

(Y/N) raised her brows in confusion. "The real one?"

Moody pulled out his flask from the inside of his jacket, waving it around. "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." The cap went off.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. "No. Absolutely not."

Hermione looked at her then at Moody. "Told you she'd take it well."

(Y/N) looked at Hermione. "No, if you think I'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me I-"

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron piped in.

(Y/N) only shook her head and looked at Ron. "No, no, this is different! I mean taking that becoming me, no!"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, lass," said Fred.

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong, and we ended up a girl forever." George said dramatically.

"Everyone here is of age, (L/N)," said Moody, "they've all agreed to take the risk."

A small man cleared his throat. "Technically, I've been coerced. Mundungus Fletcher, Ms. (L/N). Always have been a huge admirer."

"Nip it, Mundungus!" Moody growled. "Alright, (L/N), a piece of your hair."

(Y/N) sighed, pulling out a piece of hair hair and walked over to Moody. “Oh, alright.” 

"Straight in here, if you please." Moody said, and (Y/N) put in the piece of hair in the flask. Moody smiled and shaked the bottle. (Y/N) then walked to the other side. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning, tastes like goblin piss."

Moody handed the flask to Fred. "Have a lot of experiences with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Moody only glared at him and Fred went to drink a bit of the potion. "Just trying to diffuse the tension."

Fred groaned right after, handing the flask to George. George then groaned as soon as Fred shrunk, and George shrunk too, handing the flask to Mundungus.

(Y/N) watched, a little weirded out from everyone that was participating turning into her. Harry made gagging noises as he passed the flask to Ron, who took a deep breath bracing himself before taking a sip and quickly handed it to Hermione.

Furrowing her brows, everyone had finished transforming and in front of her, there were 6 more (Y/N) (L/N)s that actually wasn't (Y/N) herself.

Fred and George looked at each other with a grin. "Wow, we're identical!"

"Not yet, you're not." Moody said. “You see, not even You-Know-Who would know to split himself into 7.”

(Y/N) and Harry shot each other an uneasy glance before looking away.

A few moments later, Moody dropped pairs of identical clothes for everyone to change into.

George looked at the clothes then at Moody. "Haven't got anything a bit more sporting, have you?"

"Yeah, I don't really fancy this color." Fred said, frowning.

"Well, fancy this, you are not you, so shut it and strip." Moody said.

"Alright, alright!" Mundungus snapped.

Moody then moved a bit to (Y/N), who stood next to him. "You'll need to change too, (L/N)." Then he looked at everyone once (Y/N) walked away. "Right then, we'll be pairing off, each (L/N) will have a protector. Mundungus, stick tight to me. I wanna keep an eye on ya."

"As for (Y/N)-"

"Yes?" Everyone said in (Y/N)'s voice.

"The real (Y/N)," said Moody, "where the devil are you, anyway?"

(Y/N) moved to the side and raised a hand. "Here."

"You'll ride with Hagrid." Moody said.

Hagrid walked over to (Y/N). "I brought you here 16 years ago, when you were no bigger than a bowtruckle. Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now."

"Yes, it's all very touching. Let's go." Moody said.

Walking out of the house, it was now dark. (Y/N) who stood in the doorway had Athena on her arm and she screeched before (Y/N) let her fly away on her own, to go to the Burrow on her own.

Later, (Y/N) sat in the sidecar of the motorbike, which actually once belonged to Sirius Black, her deceased godfather. Riding on the broomsticks were Fred, who is accompanied by Mr. Weasley on another broom, George with Lupin, Ron with Tonks, and Harry with James. Moody also had his own special broom, but he was still on the ground. On the Thestrals were Hermione with Kingsley, and Bill and Fleur who joined to help the others.

Moody turned around. "Head for the Burrow. We rendezvous there. On the count of three!"

"Hold tight, (Y/N)." Hagrid said before slamming on the gas pedal, turning on the motorbike that had a loud sound, and causing (Y/N) to hold on the small windshield in front of her.

"ONE! TWO!"

Harry turned around and looked at (Y/N), and the two nodded at each other for reassurance.

Moody slammed his cane on the ground. "THREE!"

Fred and Mr. Weasley, who were on the very front, flew first in the air, followed by George and Lupin, Ron and Tonks, and Harry and James. Hagrid then started accelerating the motorbike, lifting it up in the air and Moody ducked, then the two Thestrals flew past him.

In the air, (Y/N) was minding her own business until Moody flew on his own broomstick right next to her, and the two glanced at each other before he flew away to go do his own thing and look after Mundungus.

There was thunder and right after that, a bunch of Death Eaters appeared, beginning to ambush them. Kingsley and Mr. Weasley began fighting off some of the Death Eaters and (Y/N) tried to help. Hagrid then moved the bike away from the scuffle.

"Hagrid, we have to help the others!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

"I can't do that, (Y/N)!" Hagrid said. "Mad-Eye's orders!"

Hagrid pushed one of the buttons to speed, unleashing flames that caused a couple of Death Eaters to fall off their brooms. "Hang on!" He said as the bike got lower and landed on the ground, where a bunch of Muggles can see. Hagrid accelerated the bike and (Y/N) started fighting the masked Death Eaters in the air.

"Stupefy!" (Y/N) said and a Death Eater was knocked off the broom.

Another Death Eater flew past and casted a spell on a small RV, causing a tire to fall off and the car got in a wreck, rolling over and over. Hagrid steered the bike to a freeway and a truck horned, and Hagrid grunted as he moved away, narrowly escaping vehicle accidents.

Entering a tunnel, they saw that it was not meant for them to enter because the cars are moving in the other direction facing them, but they had no choice. "Hang on, (Y/N)!" Hagrid let out his foot and brought the motorbike to the side of the tunnel, bringing it upside down, causing (Y/N) to dangle from the sidecar's windshield. She gasped as a red bus passed by and she put her feet on top of it, walking fast until it was gone then Hagrid brought the motorbike back on the ground.

A Death Eater managed to stun Hagrid. "Hagrid!" (Y/N) exclaimed fearfully, but she was not helpless, she knew how to use a motorbike despite not having earned her license. She reached over to control the motorbike before bringing it up once they were out of the tunnel, barely missing the Death Eater's spell.

In the dark, she can see Athena flying towards her and she screeched as she flew past, attacking the Death Eater ambushing (Y/N) and Hagrid. As Athena flew back to presumably return making her way towards the Burrow, (Y/N) saw a flash of green light hit Athena and she screeched before taking a high fall, dead.

"NO!" (Y/N) screamed, crying as she lost her second true friend and companion. "ATHENA! NO!"

Sobbing, she soon realized that this gave her identity away, and the Death Eater disappeared to inform the others. (Y/N) started screaming in pain, shutting her eyes when black smoke appeared, surrounding them.

She slowly opened her eyes when she heard Voldemort's faint voice calling out to her. "(Y/N)..."

(Y/N) shut her eyes again and she felt her wand in her grip lifting itself up without her control. Before she knew it, her and Voldemort with Lucius Malfoy's wand connected, frustrating Voldemort, but (Y/N)'s phoenix wand was able to recognize who was holding the unfamiliar wand. Red light and green light connected, then huge flames appeared.

In response, (Y/N) pushed a button that activated huge amounts flames coming out of the motorbike, distracting Voldemort who was yelling and being electrocuted by the wires, destroying it.

Hagrid soon shook awake as the engine was starting to break down, but managed to get past the protective barrier surrounding the Burrow. (Y/N) gripped on the windshield. The motorbike fell on the small lake and Hagrid tried to bring it up as (Y/N) grunted and the both of them were splashed with water. They then stopped in the middle of the lake, with the motorbike surprisingly still empty despite falling in water, and (Y/N) and Hagrid glanced at each other.

Walking out, they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley who was walking out of the Burrow. "(Y/N)! Hagrid!" Behind Mrs. Weasley was her youngest child and only daughter, Ginny Weasley. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Is no one else back?" (Y/N) asked, puzzled.

"They were on us right from the start, Molly," said Hagrid, "we didn't stand a chance."

"Well, thank goodness you two are alright." Mrs. Weasley said.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us. It was an ambush." Hagrid said.

"Ron and Tonks should've already been back." Ginny said to (Y/N). "Dad and Fred as well, and George and Lupin."

Another pair passed the barrier. "Here!" Lupin exclaimed. He was carrying George around his arm, who was still (Y/N) using Polyjuice Potion, and his left side of his face was bleeding profusely.

(Y/N) hurried over and wrapped George's other arm on her shoulder, helping him in the house.

In the house, Mrs. Weasley turned to see George, Lupin, and (Y/N) enter. "Oh, my boy." The two placed George, now transformed back, on the couch.

Suddenly, Lupin gripped (Y/N)'s collar and slammed her against the wall, aiming his wand at her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, but was shushed by Lupin.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time (Y/N) (L/N) visited my office in Hogwarts?" Lupin asked, panting after each word.

"ARE YOU MAD?" (Y/N) shouted.

"WHAT CREATURE?" Lupin shouted back.

"A GRINDYLOW!" (Y/N) yelled.

Lupin's eyes widened and he sighed before letting her go. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an impostor."

(Y/N) merely nodded. The two of them heard thunder, which meant another pair passed by the barrier. (Y/N) and Lupin then hurried out of the Burrow to see Kingsley and Hermione arrive. "Wait!" He said to her, raising his wand, but he looked in front of him to see Kingsley's wand already aimed at Lupin.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked.

"(Y/N) is the best hope we have. Trust her." Lupin said.

Kingsley lowered her wand before looking at (Y/N). "What gave you away?"

"Athena, I think" said (Y/N), "she was trying to protect me."

A whoosh was heard and everyone looked to see two people falling off their broomsticks from a not so high level, which were James and Harry. The two got up together and Harry put on his round shaped glasses as more people arrived, with Bill and Fleur still on the Thestral and Ron and Tonks walking together.

(Y/N) immediately ran to tackle Harry in a hug, delighted to see him alive and well, safe and in her arms. Hermione then walked away to give Ron a quick hug.

”Deserves that, brilliant he was.” Tonks said as she hugged Lupin. “I won’t be standing here without him.”

“Really?” Hermione asked.

Ron gave her a look. “You always sound so surprised.”

(Y/N) and Harry then ran to give Ron and Hermione a hug, forming a group hug as another passed the barrier, which were Mr. Weasley and Fred, and the two wrapped their arms around the other’s shoulder.

”Are we the last back?” Mr. Weasley asked. “Where’s George?”

Everyone stared at Mr. Weasley and Fred ran in the house.

Once everyone entered the Burrow, they gathered around to see George laying on the couch with a missing ear, tended to by Mrs. Weasley.

Fred kneeled beside him. “How are you feeling, Georgie?”

“Saint like.” George mumbled with his eyes shut.

Fred looked at him, puzzled. “Come again?”

“Saint like,” repeated George, barely opening his eyes, “I’m holey. I’m holey, Fred.” He pointed at his missing ear and weakly chuckled. “You get it?”

A couple of people laughed a little bit and an amused Fred shook his head. “The whole wide world of ear related humor, and you go for I’m holey,” said Fred, shaking his head again, “that’s pathetic.”

“Reckon I’m still better looking than you.” George muttered.

Everyone turned to see Bill walking in, looking uncomfortable. “Mad-Eye’s dead.”

Lupin sat down on the couch as Bill continued. “Mundungus took one look at Voldemort, disapparated.”


	3. Dumbledore's Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the books, Bill and Fleur's wedding took place a day after (Y/N)'s birthday, so the scene where Hermione talks about the cake will be ignored here. Pretend they did celebrate her birthday off screen. Remember the Golden Snitch cake?

In her sleep, she heard Moody's voice commanding everyone to head for the Burrow, Dumbledore being shocked, and relived the day Fudge finally admitted that Voldemort was back, and the discussion about Horcruxes, and Voldemort coming at Ollivander for lying to him for whatever reason.

Then (Y/N) woke up. She looked at the ceiling before taking a deep breath, then decided to go out and hunt for the Horcruxes on her own, fully recognizing that she would abandon Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the process.

She grabbed her wand, quickly got dressed and brought a backpack with her, and slowly left the Burrow. Walking away, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping and the winds blowing the fields that slightly eased her mind a bit, she paused when she heard the door open.

"Going somewhere?" She heard Ron ask and his footsteps behind her, and she glanced at him.

"Nobody else is going to die," said (Y/N), "not for me."

Ron scoffed. "For you? You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you? You may be the Chosen One but this is a whole lot bigger than that. It's always been bigger than that."

"Come with me." (Y/N) said.

"What, and leave Harry and Hermione? You mad? Harry would never leave either of us alone if we were in danger and we wouldn't last two days without Hermione." Ron said. "Besides, you've still got the Trace on you. We've still got the wedding-"

"I don't care about a wedding." (Y/N) said, exasperated. "I'm sorry. No matter whose it is. I have to start finding these Horcruxes. They're our only chance to beat him and the longer we stay here the stronger he gets."

"Tonight's not the night." Ron said, walking over to her. "We'd only be doing him a favor."

(Y/N) sighed as she let the backpack fall off her shoulders and to the ground. She turned around and Ron grabbed the backpack. (Y/N) looked at him and sighed one more time as she followed him and started to walk back to the Burrow.

"Do you think he knows?" Ron asked. "I mean, they're bits of his souls, these Horcruxes. Bits of him. When Dumbledore destroyed the ring, you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary, he must have felt something. To kill the other Horcruxes, we have to find them. Where are they? Where do we start?"

The wedding of Bill and Fleur was to occur soon, and as (Y/N) went down the stairs, she could hear Mr. Weasley shouting outside to get the stuff ready.

(Y/N) picked up a newspaper from the table, one about Dumbledore's dark secrets being revealed, and the article was written by Rita Skeeter, who wrote a sole book about it, then another was the same Dumbledore remembered article, written by a man named Elphias Doge.

"The zipper of your dress is down, you know." Harry said as he went down the stairs.

Feeling embarrassed, (Y/N) instantly reached out for her back to see if he was telling the truth, and he was, as she instantly felt her bare back, and tried to zip it up herself.

"No, it's alright, I got it." Harry said.

He pulled the zipper up once (Y/N) moved her hair aside so it wouldn't get stuck.

"Don't you think it's a little improper to hold a wedding during a time like this? With everything that's going on, you would think it's reasonable that everyone has other things to think about." Harry said.

"Maybe that's the best reason to have it," said (Y/N), looking at Harry, "because of everything that's going on."

(Y/N) placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him and he kissed back, placing a hand on her waist. Meanwhile, George was skipping in the room, brushing his teeth as he held a mug. Placing his toothbrush on his ear, he rested against the sink and brought his mug up, closer to his mouth.

Sensing someone's presence, (Y/N) and Harry pulled away to see George standing there,

"Morning." George said and winked before drinking from his mug.

(Y/N) and Harry then awkwardly walked away from each other.

Soon enough, the Minister of Magic came uninvited to the Burrow. (Y/N) and Harry walked over as Ron and Hermione entered the house to see the minister standing there.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, minister?" (Y/N) asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Ms. (L/N)." The minister said.

Later, the four sat together on a couch as Scrimgeour placed something on the small coffee table. He sat up and looked at them and they looked at him back.

"And this is?" (Y/N) asked.

Scrimgeour grabbed a piece of parchment from a bag. It moved and unfolded itself, and it moved closer to Scrimgeour for him to read it out loud.

"Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Scrimgeour said.

"First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making in the hope that, when things seem most dark, it will show him the light."

Ron grabbed the Deluminator. "Dumbledore left this for me?"

"Yeah." Scrimgeour said.

"Brilliant." Ron said. "What is it?"

Scrimgeour only stared at him in response. Ron pushed up the button, catching lights from two lamps. Pushing it back up, the lights go back to the lamps.

"Wicked." Ron said, turning off the Deluminator.

"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of the The Tales of Beedle the Bard in the hope that she find it entertaining and instructive."

Ron smiled as Hermione grabbed the book. "Mum used to read me those. The Wizard and the Hopping Pot. Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump."

Harry looked at a very confused (Y/N) and Hermione. "You don't know? Babbity Rabbity? No?"

"To Harry James Potter, I leave my two-way mirror, in the hopes that he is able to communicate with others in unique means."

Scrimgeour handed him a mirror and Harry looked at it only to see a reflection of himself. Perhaps the other person was extremely busy.

"To (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), I leave the Snitch she caught in her first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance, and skill."

He handed her the Golden Snitch and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked with confusion. (Y/N) moved the Snitch around in her hands.

"Is that it, then?" (Y/N) asked.

"Not quite," said Scrimgeour, "Dumbledore left you a second bequest: the Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

The four stared at him.

"Unfortunately, the sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs-"

"To (Y/N)." Hermione said. "It belongs to (Y/N)."

"It came to her when she most needed it in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it that wizard's property. And, in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown." Scrimgeour said.

"Excuse me?" (Y/N) said.

"The sword is missing." Scrimgeour said. "I don't know what you're up to, Ms. (L/N), but you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong."

Later that night was the wedding. There was folk music playing and also people standing outside the tent, guarding it.

As (Y/N) and Harry stood outside, with (Y/N) on Harry's arm, the Snitch flew to (Y/N) and she looked over her shoulder to grab it, before slowly entering the tent together.

People were clapping and gathered around Bill and Fleur who were dancing. The drinks increased on its own and Luna and her father could be seen doing some odd dance. Ron and Hermione could be seen staring at each other.

Luna walked over to the two. "Hello, (Y/N). Hello, Harry. I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in both of your eyes."

(Y/N) shook her head. "Of course not. How are you, Luna?"

"Very well. Got bitten by a garden gnome only moments ago." Luna said.

Her father walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Gnome saliva is very beneficial." He kissed the top of Luna's head, then looked at (Y/N) and Harry before offering a handshake. "Xenophilius Lovegood. We live just over the hill."

(Y/N) nodded as he first shook Harry's hand before he shook hers. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Xenophilius walked closer to (Y/N), who started focusing on his rather interesting necklace. "I trust you know, Ms. (L/N), that we at the Quibbler, unlike those toadies at the Daily Prophet fully supported Dumbledore in his lifetime. And, in his death, support you just as fully."

The necklace had a line, a triangle, and a circle joined together.

"Thank you." (Y/N) said.

"Come, daddy. (Y/N) doesn't want to talk to us right now." Luna said before leading her father away. "She's just too polite to say so."

(Y/N) and Harry then walked over to see an old man sitting in a table. "Excuse me, sir? May we sit down?" (Y/N) asked.

The man looked at the two. "Ms. (L/N)! By all means, here."

"Thanks." (Y/N) said as she sat down and Harry took the seat next to hers. "I found what you wrote on the Daily Prophet really moving. You obviously knew Dumbledore well."

"Well, I certainly knew him the longest. That is, if you don't count his brother Aberforth." Elphias Doge said. "Somehow, people never do seem to count Aberforth."

(Y/N) stared at the man. "I didn't even know he had a brother."

"Well, Dumbledore was always very private, even as a boy." Elphias Doge said.

"Don't despair, Elphias," said a woman with a raspy voice, "I'm told he's been thoroughly unriddled by Rita Skeeter in 800 pages, no less. Word has it that someone talked to her. Someone who knew the Dumbledore family well. Both you and I know who that is, Elphias."

"A monstrous betrayal." Elphias Doge said.

"Who are we talking about?" Harry asked.

The woman looked at him. "Bathilda Bagshot."

(Y/N) stared at her. "Who?"

"My god, girl, she's only the most celebrated magical historian of the last century. She was as close to the Dumbledores as anyone. Oh, I'm sure Rita Skeeter thought it well worth a trip to Godric's Hollow to take a peek into that old bird's rattled cage." The woman said.

"Godric's Hollow?" (Y/N) asked, knowing she was born there. "Bathilda Bagshot lives at Godric's Hollow?"

"Well, that's where she first met Dumbledore," said the woman.

"You don't mean to say he lived there too." (Y/N) said.

"The family moved there after his father killed those three Muggles," said the woman, "oh, it was quite the scandal. Honestly, my girl, are you sure you knew him at all?"

(Y/N) only stared at her with a disappointed look and turned as she sighed.

Suddenly, a sound was heard in the air and (Y/N) and Harry stood up to see a Patronus arrive in the tent, causing the guests to step away.

"The Ministry has fallen," said Kingsley through the Patronus, "the Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming."

The Patronus disappeared and everyone freaked out, beginning chattering among them, some were screaming.

"Nice meeting you, Ms. (L/N)." Elphias Doge said before disapparating.

Death Eaters stormed in the tent, causing some guests to scream as a fire started. (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon ran to each other before the four disapparated together, in a street and the four stepped backwards as a bus honked before they could get hit by it, then the four stood by the rail in shock.

Hermione led the other three in the street, passing by a bunch of people and some mascots, with cars driving past and blasting loud music with their windows down.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Shaftesbury Avenue," said Hermione, "I used to come to the theater here with mum and dad. I don't know why I thought of it, it just popped in my head. This way."

The four then entered an alleyway. Hermione pulled out a bag. "We need to change."

Hermione dug in the bag, which was actually deeper than it looked.

"How the ruddy?" Ron asked.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Hermione said, handing Ron clothes.

"You're amazing, you are." Ron said as Hermione handed Harry clothes.

"Always the tone of surprise." Hermione said, handing (Y/N) clothes.

Then there was a loud thud.

"Ah. That'll be the books." Hermione said.

In the café, (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a table, talking about the wedding.

"What about all the people at the wedding?" (Y/N) asked. "Do you think we should go back?"

Ron leaned in. "They were after you. We'd put everyone in danger by going back."

"Ron's right." Harry said.

A waitress walked up to them and cleared her throat. "Coffee?"

(Y/N) looked at her. "Sure."

The waitress looked at Harry. "Same as her." Harry said.

"A cappuccino, please." Hermione said.

"You?" The waitress asked Ron.

"What she said." Ron said, gesturing to Hermione.

The waitress then walked away.

"So where do we go from here? Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"It's too dangerous." Hermione said. "If Voldemort really has taken over the Ministry, then none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground, into hiding."

"My rucksack with all my things, I've left it at the Burrow." (Y/N) said.

Hermione shook her head as the door opened, entering two men dressed in blue.

"You're joking." (Y/N) said.

Hermione sighed. "I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case."

"By the way, these jeans, not my favorite." Ron said.

(Y/N) then sensed that something was wrong, tuning out the conversation between the three and taking a look at the men in blue that entered. One of them pulled out his wand and (Y/N) realized she had to act immediately.

"DOWN!" She shouted, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione got down in time as the two men aimed their wands at them.

Harry stood up and pulled out his own wand. "Stupefy!"

(Y/N) then stood up when one of them got back up to knock Harry out, and soon enough all four of them were fighting the two, with one of them casting a spell to blow something up.

Ron stood up and casted a spell that knocked out one of them.

The other one got up, and so did Hermione. "Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted.

The four glanced at each other before standing up as the waitress walked out and froze, completely shocked at the mess.

"Go," said Hermione, "leave."

The waitress then walked back to where she was.

"Lock the door and get the lights." (Y/N) said.

Ron used his Deluminator to get all of the lights and the shop became dark and Hermione pulled down the curtains with her wand.

"This one's name is Rowle," said (Y/N), examining one of them, "he was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore."

Ron walked over to the other one. "This is Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters. So, what we gonna do with you, hey? Kill us if it was turned around, wouldn't you?"

"If we kill them they'll know we were here." Harry said.

"Ron." Hermione said and Ron looked at her.

"Suppose he did Mad-Eye. How would you feel, then?" Ron said.

"It's better we wipe their memories." (Y/N) said.

Ron nodded as he looked at (Y/N). "You're the boss." He looked at Hermione and walked over to her. "Hermione, you're the best at spells."

Hermione slowly walked over to Dolohov. "Obliviate."

"How is it they knew we were there?" (Y/N) asked as the four walked down together.

"Maybe you still have the Trace on you?" Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "Can't be. Trace breaks at 17. It's wizarding law."

"I think it was because you said his name," said Harry, looking at Hermione, "ever heard of a Taboo? Mum and dad told me people refused to use his name back when he first rose to power because of a Taboo placed on his name. 

“But that had to be impossible at the time because mum said Dumbledore kept encouraging people to refer to him by his name,” Harry continued, “I suppose they actually went for it and placed a jinx on his name this time."

Hermione nodded.

"We need to get off the streets, get somewhere safe." Ron said.

"I have an idea for a safe place." (Y/N) said.

The four stood in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, which was Sirius Black's home, but was now (Y/N)'s because of Sirius Black's will when he died. Other things he left her included Kreacher and the entire Black vault in Gringotts.

They then entered the dark home and Ron shut the door, and the lights opened on its own. A dust of Dumbledore formed and Hermione shrieked as it growled and made its way towards them, then disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Probably Mad-Eye's idea, in case Snape decided to come snooping." Hermione said.

Clattering noises was heard. "Homenum Revelio." Hermione said.

No one was there.

"We're alone." Hermione said.


	4. Infiltrating the Ministry

"I believed another wand-" Ollivander said but was cut off.

"You lied to me." Voldemort said.

"It makes no sense." Ollivander said as Voldemort charged at him. "I believed a different wand would work, I swear! There must be another way!"

(Y/N)'s eyes fluttered open the next morning. She heard more clattering noises and (Y/N) sat up on the bed she slept in with Harry beside her, and she glanced at him to see he was still sleeping and softly snoring. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, slept on the couches in the living room downstairs.

(Y/N) decided to explore the house more so she walked around the hallway with the lights on the tip of her wand and found a door which was Sirius' room. Slowly opening it, she walked in the room, seeing that the walls were filled with Muggle posters and some of them (Y/N) was able to recognize, and pulled down the string for the dinosaur fossil toys.

There was a book on his drawer and grabbed it, flipping it until she heard Ron's voice. "Harry? (Y/N)? Hermione? Where are you? I think I've found something."

Dropping the book, she walked out of Sirius' room to find Ron, and saw that Harry and Hermione were entering the room Ron was in and she followed them.

"Lovely." Harry said.

Ron pulled the door to show him and Hermione the name.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." Hermione said.

"R.A.B." Ron said.

(Y/N) looked up at the sign.

Downstairs, sitting in a table, (Y/N) had the fake locket out and pulled out the letter.

"I know I will be dead long before you read this. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it." (Y/N) read out.

"R.A.B. is Sirius's brother." Harry said.

"Yes." Hermione said. "The question is, did he actually destroy the real Horcrux?"

More clattering noises.

The four stood up and (Y/N) slowly walked over to the door and turned the knob to reveal Kreacher, and (Y/N) grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the cabinet.

"You've been spying on us, have you?" (Y/N) asked.

"Kreacher has been watching." Kreacher said.

"Maybe he knows where the real locket is." Hermione said.

(Y/N) walked over to the table and grabbed the fake locket before returning to show it to Kreacher. "Have you ever seen this before? Kreacher?"

"It's Master Regulus' locket." Kreacher said.

"But there were two, weren't there?" (Y/N) asked. "Where's the other one?"

Kreacher whimpered before responding. "Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"Yes, but did you ever see it? Was it in this house?" Hermione asked.

"Filthy mudblood!" Kreacher shouted. "Death Eaters are coming-"

Ron grabbed the nearest object to smack Kreacher with it but (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione held him back.

"Blood traitor Weasley!" Kreacher shouted.

(Y/N) stood in front of Kreacher, the locket still dangling from her grip. "Answer her."

"Yes. It was here in this house." Kreacher said. "A most evil object."

"How do you mean?" (Y/N) asked.

"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it." Kreacher said. "But no matter how hard Kreacher tried, he could not do it."

"Well, where is it now? Did someone take it?"

"He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket."

"Who did? Who was it, Kreacher?"

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."

(Y/N) nodded. "Find him."

Kreacher disapparated.

Ron was attempting to play the piano, especially Fur Elise, but kept doing it offkey.

Hermione chuckled. "Be a bit gentler."

Ron continued to play it offkey, but Hermione started to play the tune correctly to demonstrate it for him. Looking at Ron for him to continue, he still did it offkey.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) sat on the couch with the Snitch levitating in front of her and she grabbed it to stop it.

"They have flesh memories," said Harry as Hermione continues to teach Ron to play piano, "when Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch. That Dumbledore had hidden something inside it."

(Y/N) only stared at him before looking at the Snitch while a man spoke on the radio. Then a loud rumble was heard. (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione instantly got up to check on what was going on.

(Y/N) opened the door to see Mundungus being dragged in the house by not only Kreacher, but Dobby as well.

"(Y/N) (L/N), so long it's been!" Dobby said happily.

(Y/N) smiled.

"Get off me!" Mundungus shouted, then they all fell.

“As requested, Kreacher has returned with the thief.” Kreacher said, getting up.

Mundungus pulled out his wand, but (Y/N) caught on. “Expelliarmus!” Mundungus’ wand flew out of his grip and (Y/N) caught it.

“What’cha playing at?” Mundungus asked. "Setting a pair of bleeding house elves after me?"

Dobby hopped on the chair before getting on the table. "Dobby was only trying to help! Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention (Y/N) (L/N)'s name."

"I just-"

"And then, Dobby saw Kreacher talking with the thief, Mundungus-"

"I'm no thief!" Mundungus exclaimed. "You foul little- git. I'm a purveyor of rare and wondrous objects."

"You're a thief, Dung, everyone knows it." Ron said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Dobby approached him. "Master Weasley! So good to see you again!"

He and Ron shook hands. "Wicked trainers." Ron said, taking a look at Dobby's shoes.

Mundungus moved, causing a pile of newspapers to fall on the ground. "Listen! I panicked that night, alright?" The four only approached him. "Could I help it if Mad-Eye fell off his broom?"

"Tell the truth." Hermione said.

"When you turned this place over, don't deny it, you found a locket, am I right?" (Y/N) asked.

"Why?" Mundungus asked. "Was it valuable?"

Kreacher only tapped Mundungus.

"You still got it?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's worried that he didn't get enough money for it." Harry said.

"Bleeding give it away, didn't I?" Mundungus sighed. "There I was, flogging me wares in Diagon Alley when some Ministry hag comes up and asks to see me license. Says she's a mind to lock me up. And would've done it too, if she hadn't taken a fancy to that locket."

(Y/N) nodded. "Who was she? The witch? Do you know?"

"No, I-" Mundungus initally shook his head before suddenly stopping as something caught his attention, and he got up, grabbing a newspaper. "Well, she's there. Look." He placed it down on the table. "Bleeding bow and all."

The witch was Umbridge.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione all decided to find a way to retrieve the locket from Umbridge, and the idea that they all came up with was to infiltrate the Ministry.

In the street, Ron nodded to Harry and he ran to where he was before walking past, bending down to pretend he was merely tying his shoes. A Ministry worker passed by Harry and he stunned her, and the woman fell and Harry caught her, dragging her in the room the four were hiding in. Ron returned to help Harry drag her in the room.

They eventually caught four Ministry workers, a brunette woman that held up her hair in a tight bun, a blonde woman whose hair was barely shoulder length, a dark haired man and a blond man, both with short hair.

Hermione plucked a piece of hair from the brunette woman, before standing up, handing the three enough Polyjuice Potion. "Right, remember what we said. Don't speak to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Just try and act normal. Do what everybody else is doing. If we do that, then with a bit of luck, we'll get inside. And then-"

"It gets really tricky." (Y/N) said.

"Correct." Hermione said.

"This is completely mental." Harry said.

"Completely." Hermione said.

"The world's mental." Ron said. "Come on, we've got a Horcrux to find."

Once they all drank their Polyjuice Potion, the four walked out together. (Y/N) and Hermione split from Harry and Ron to enter the womens' restroom to follow the other women. They waited in line until it was their turn to enter the stalls.

(Y/N) soon caught on the fact that to enter the Ministry, you have to flush yourself in the toilet, and she almost groaned in disgust at the thought. She stood on the toilet seat to look at Hermione, who looked a bit confused.

"We flush ourselves in," said (Y/N) to Hermione in a low voice, "really disgusting."

She looked away and stepped in the inside of the toilet, hearing a knock on the door, then she pulled down the string and flushed, sending her down to where the inside of the Ministry was.

(Y/N) stepped out of the area to see a bunch of people walking, and she followed them, trying to act casual. She can hear some guards asking for names and some people being ordered to come. She walked up to Hermione who looked uncomfortable.

"Are those-"

"Muggles," said Hermione, "in their rightful place."

Harry and Ron walked up to them. "Gotta tell you, I'm starting to freak out a bit." Ron said.

"How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice would last, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I didn't." Hermione said.

The four later entered an elevator and was about to go down until a man walked over to them and pushed aside the gate. "Cattermole. It's still raining inside my office. That's two days now."

"Have you tried an umbrella?" Ron said.

The man stared at Ron. "You do realize I'm going downstairs, don't you, Cattermole?"

"Downstairs?"

"To interrogate your wife," said the man, "now, if my wife's blood status were in doubt, and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I think I might just make that a priority. You have one hour."

The man walked away and the elevator moved, causing the four to hold on the handle.

"Oh my god, what am I gonna do? My wife's all alone downstairs!" Ron exclaimed, fearfully.

Harry looked at him. "Ron, you don't have a wife."

"Oh, right." Ron said.

"Level two." A woman's voice said as the elevator stopped moving.

"But how do I stop it raining?" Ron asked.

"Try Finite Incantatem." Hermione said. The gates opened as a woman's voice spoke over the speaker again. "This is you, Ron."

Ron stepped out. "Finite Incantatem. And if that doesn't work?"

Hermione was unable to answer as the gates closed again and the elevator moved, leaving Ron alone.

"Level one, Minister of Magic and support staff." The voice said.

"I say if we don't locate Umbridge within the hour, we go find Ron and come back another day." (Y/N) said. "Deal?"

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

The gates slid open to reveal Umbridge herself.

"Ah, Albert and Mafalda. Travers sent you two, did he? Good, we'll go straight down." Umbridge said, entering the elevator. Umbridge looked at (Y/N). "Kimberly, aren't you getting out?"

(Y/N) slowly walked out and the gates closed, leaving Harry and Hermione in the elevator with Umbridge. She turned to look at them and they were just as scared as she was.

She walked in an office and saw a bunch of magazines being distributed, the title being about mudbloods and the danger they pose to society.

"Fernsby." A man said, and (Y/N) felt that she was probably the Fernsby he was talking about.

A group of people then passed by her. She turned and looked at the door that had Umbridge's name on it and Moody's eye looking around under it.

Pulling out something from the jacket she was wearing, she let it roll on the ground, and it started to divide itself, starting a mess that allowed (Y/N) to enter the office unnoticed.

Slowly walking in the office, she whipped out her wand. "Accio locket."

Nothing.

She walked around and saw heels on the floor before seeing a bunch of files on a desk. Opening some of the desks, the locket wasn't there. Deciding to look at the files, the first file was on Mr. Weasley, with a stamp saying that he was being closely watched. Flipping through the other files, the next one was on James Potter, who was also being closely watched. The next one was on Moody with a big fat X on his picture, which meant that he was dead.

Another stack of files caught (Y/N)'s attention and she grabbed the pile. Two of the files were on Hermione and also on Lily Potter, both being tracked for their muggle-born blood status.

The other files were on Sirius and Dumbledore, who both had an X on their own picture.

"Alright, alright, let's calm down, shall we?" A man from outside said, prompting (Y/N) to put the files back down and hurry out of Umbridge's office. "Let's get back to work."

The man then turned around, looking at (Y/N) who was suddenly there. "Fernsby."

(Y/N) awkwardly walked away, all eyes on her.

In the elevator, Ron walked in. "Morning." He said.

"Ron, it's me." (Y/N) said.

"(Y/N)! Blimey, forgot what you looked like." Ron said. "Where's Harry and Hermione?"

"They're gone down to the courtrooms, with Umbridge." (Y/N) said.

The elevator stopped and they were now in the courtroom. They saw a woman sitting down on a chair and Umbridge sat on the podium with a paper in her hands.

"Bloody cold down here." Ron said.

"I'm half-blood. My father was a wizard," a man insisted, who was getting dragged, "William Alderton. He worked here for 30 years. Perhaps you know him, always wore his jacket inside out. No, there's been a mistake, I'm half-blood, you see?"

(Y/N) and Ron glanced at each other before continuing to enter the courtroom. The two looked up to see Umbridge's cat Patronus keeping the Dementors at bay.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole." Umbridge said.

"Yes." The woman said.

"Of 27 Chislehurst Gardens, Great Tolling, Evesham." Umbridge said.

"Yes." The woman said.

"It's here." (Y/N) said, referring to the locket as she began sensing it.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred? Wife to Reginald?"

The woman looked over her shoulder and saw (Y/N) and Ron. "Reg?"

(Y/N) grabbed Ron's shoulder and dragged him in the room.

"Thank you, Kimberly." Umbridge said. "Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

"Yes." The woman repeated.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole." Umbridge said and pulled up a wand. "Is this that wand?"

Mary Cattermole nodded.

"Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand?"

"I didn't take it," said Mary, "I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivander's, when I was 11. It chose me."

Umbridge brought the wand down. "You're lying. Wands only choose witches, and you are not a witch."

"But I am," said Mary as (Y/N) walked around the room, "tell them Reg, tell them what I am. Reg, tell them what I am."

(Y/N) stared at the locket, and (Y/N)'s wand slipped out of her pockets for her to grip.

"What on earth are you doing, Kimberly?" Umbridge asked.

"You're lying, Dolores." (Y/N) said as she began to transform back to her normal self. "And one mustn't tell lies. Stupefy!"

Umbridge was stunned and lay there in her chair. A man stood up but Ron moved over to stun him. Harry snatched the locket away from Umbridge, tossing it to (Y/N) as the Patronus disappeared and the Dementors were set free.

"It's (Y/N) (L/N)!" Mary said as Ron stood her up and started to drag her away.

"It is, isn't it? This'll be one to tell the kids." Ron said.

The group ran away, trying to avoid the Dementors. (Y/N) entered the elevator but the Dementors were still able to start sucking their souls out.

(Y/N) gripped tightly on her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" The Dementors were sent back, allowing the group to escape and the elevator went up. By the time the gates were open, Harry and Hermione were transformed to their normal selves.

The group stepped out and quickly tried to leave, but Mary held tightly on Ron, who still hasn't transformed.

"Mary, go home," said Ron, "get the kids, I'll meet you there. We have to get out of the country, understand? Mary, do as I say!"

Mary whimpered before cupping Ron's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, and (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione awkwardly watched. During the kiss, Ron has transformed back, and Mary gasped and awkwardly stepped back.

The real Reginald Cattermole came in. "Mary? Who's that?"

Ron looked at Reginald and Mary. "Long story. Nice meeting you."

"It's (Y/N) (L/N)!" A man shouted as (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione all started to run away. "It's (Y/N)! (Y/N) (L/N)!"

"There she is! Get her!"

"Stop her!"

The four continued to run and pushed aside some people to get out. The man from earlier attempted to stun them but they dodged and some people gasped and screamed. (Y/N) then caused the newspapers to fly everywhere in an attempt to distract them.

The man then tried to lock all the exits, but Ron disarmed him. "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of the man's grip although some workers were stuck.

(Y/N) was the first to jump in, with a plan to return to 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed, but the man jumped in and grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm.

As they all Apparated, everything went wrong because of the man and the four screamed as the man was left behind and the four then fell to a some forest.

(Y/N) lay on her back and looked up at the trees as the birds squawked. (Y/N) grunted before looking at her left to see the locket laying down, and she took off the jacket and ran to grab the locket.

"Oh, god." She could hear Harry said.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's alright, it's okay." Hermione said.

Ron started to groan in pain and (Y/N) turned to see Harry and Hermione surrounding Ron, who still remained on the ground and looked as if he had better days.

"(Y/N). (Y/N), quickly, in my bag!" Hermione said. "There's a bottle labeled Essence of Dittany."

(Y/N) reached for the small bag on the ground before looking for it. Hermione tried to hush Ron who continued to whimper.

"Quickly!" Hermione said.

(Y/N) grabbed her wand. "Accio Dittany!" The small bottle flew up and (Y/N) grabbed it before hurrying over to the three.

"Unstopper it." Harry said.

"Harry, his arm." (Y/N) said, looking at the wound.

"We know, just do it!" Harry said, beginning to get frustrated.

"It's okay," said Hermione, and she sounded as if she was about to cry, and (Y/N) handed her the bottle, "okay, it's gonna sting a little bit." She began to apply the dittany on Ron who only shuddered.

"What happened? I thought we were to be going back to Grimmauld Place." (Y/N) said.

"We were, but then Yaxley grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm, and, well, I guess a change of plans happened," said Harry casually as Hermione continued to comfort Ron and applied the dittany, "we couldn't stay there anymore now that he knows, so Hermione brought us all here. But, um, Ron got splinched."

Hermione closed her eyes once she applied enough dittany that Ron's wounds closed up, and Ron took a couple of deep breaths. She then got up to cast the protective enchantments as Harry and (Y/N) stayed behind to tend to Ron.

"Protego Totalum. Salvio Hexia." Hermione said.

"What are you doing?" (Y/N) asked.

"Protective enchantments." Hermione said. "I don't fancy another visit like the one we had in Shaftesbury Avenue, do you? You two can get going on the tent."

"Tent?" (Y/N) questioned. "Where am I supposed to find a tent?"

Harry nudged her and pointed at Hermione's small bag.


	5. Power of the Locket

The next morning, the four were standing in the forest with the locket on a stone, thinking of ways to destroy it.

"You first." Hermione said to (Y/N).

"Dissendium!" There was a small explosion and (Y/N) walked over to see the locket still there and chittering, as if nothing just happened.

Hermione tried to destroy it. "Incendio." The locket caught fire and flames were around it, but when it went away, the locket was still there, chittering.

Harry then tried to destroy it as well. "Expulso." The locket was sent back and the four slowly approached the locket.

"Diffindo!" (Y/N) shouted, growing more frustrated. "Reducto!" The locket was still fine and was only moving backwards. (Y/N) continued walking and sent some nonverbal spells at it, panting as she set it on fire, only for the locket to still be there.

She grabbed the locket and wore it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as (Y/N) hid the locket under her shirt.

"We have to keep it safe until we find out how to destroy it." (Y/N) said.

"Seems strange. Dumbledore sends you off to find all these Horcruxes, but doesn't tell you how to destroy them." Ron said. "Doesn't that bother you?"

The four stared at each other before (Y/N) walked away.

Later that not so fine day, (Y/N) sat alone on the ground as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were listening to the radio, talking about disappearances and (Y/N) had heard Dean Thomas' name as a part of one of the people missing.

The locket started chittering and (Y/N) reached for the locket, bringing her hands down her shirt before pulling it out.

"You know the spell, (Y/N)." She heard Voldemort hiss.

She twisted the locket before gasping and leaning back and having a vision. In the vision, she can see Voldemort paying a visit to a random man.

"Tell me, Gregorovitch," said Voldemort.

"It was stolen from me." Gregorovitch said, sitting on the floor as he was cornered.

"Who was he? The thief?" Voldemort asked.

"It was a boy," said Gregorovitch, "it was he who took it. I never saw it again. I swear on my life."

"I believe you." Voldemort said. "Avada Kedavra!"

The vision was over and (Y/N) breathed heavily as the voice on the radio remained faintly, then Hermione approached her.

"I thought it had stopped." Hermione said. "You can't keep letting him in, (Y/N)." She sat down in front of her.

"You-Know-Who has found Gregorovitch." (Y/N) said.

"The wandmaker?" Hermione asked.

"He wants something that Gregorovitch used to have but I don't know what." (Y/N) said. "But, he wants it desperately. I mean, its as if his life depends on it."

The static of the radio crackled and (Y/N) turned around. "Don't." Hermione said, prompting (Y/N) to look at her. "It comforts Ron."

"It sets my teeth on edge." (Y/N) said. "What's he expecting to hear, good news?"

Hermione sighed. "I think he just hopes he doesn't hear bad news."

(Y/N) stood. "How long before he can travel?"

"I'm doing everything I can." Hermione said.

"You're not doing enough!" (Y/N) suddenly exclaimed and Hermione stared at her as she walked past her.

"Take it off," said Hermione, and (Y/N) stopped to look at her as she stood up, "I said, take it off, now."

(Y/N) pulled the locket off her and handed it to Hermione. "Better?" Hermione asked.

"Loads," said (Y/N).

"We'll take it in turns, okay?" Hermione said, walking away.

That night, (Y/N) looked to see Harry and Ron asleep, and she grabbed the radio to listen to the news. "Severus Snape, newly-appointed headmaster of Hogwarts has decreed that all students must conform to the latest house rules." She grabbed her Marauders' Map and laid it on the table to see what was going on at the school.

"Hogwarts bears little resemblance to the school under Dumbledore's leadership." The man said. "Snape's curriculum is severe, reflecting the wishes of the Dark Lord and infractions are dealt with harshly by the two Death Eaters on staff."

Seeing that Hermione hadn't returned, she decided to walk out of the tent to see what was going on, and hopefully she was doing fine. She saw that Hermione was standing stiffly with Snatchers nearby, but it looked like the Snatchers didn't notice Hermione's presence.

"Snatchers." (Y/N) said as she stood beside Hermione, who glanced at her. "Good to know your enchantments work."

Hermione looked at the Snatchers. "He could smell it. My perfume."

The two decided to walk back to the tent. "I told you, Ron isn't strong enough to Apparate." Hermione said.

"Well, then, we'll go on foot." (Y/N) said. "And next time, Hermione, as much as I like your perfume, just don't wear any. If you really must, then don't add too much."

The four spent the next few days traveling on foot. Ron had the locket on the entire time and in the air, the black smoke of Death Eaters flying around can be seen, and they would hide in a place whenever the Death Eaters were spotted by them.

(Y/N), Harry, and Hermione were easily exhausted from all the walking, but it didn't stop the three from spending a lot of time together. Time without Ron, who was feeling grumpy that he was being left out, and stressed because he didn't want to hear any of his family as a part of the casualties the radio announces daily.

On one rainy night, Harry sat on a chair as (Y/N) was cutting his hair that grew shoulder length over the time the four traveled. She stopped when she heard Hermione mumble.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said as she realized something.

"What?" (Y/N) asked, and she and Harry walked over to her.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Hermione said, flipping the pages on her book.

"Maybe you could tell us now." Harry said.

Hermione looked at the two. "The Sword of Gryffindor. It's goblin-made."

(Y/N) gave her a double thumbs up. "Brilliant."

"No, you don't understand." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade." She showed the book to the two. "It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

(Y/N) stared at her. "Okay."

Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair. "(Y/N), you already destroyed one Horcrux! Tom Riddle's Diary!"

"With a basilisk fang," said (Y/N), "if either of you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody bag of yours-"

"No, that's not what we mean!" Harry exclaimed. "You killed that Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with the sword of Gryffindor, remember? Don't you see? It's blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom!"

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger." (Y/N) repeated, realizing what Harry and Hermione meant, and the three sat down.

"Exactly, which is why-" Hermione began but was cut off.

"It can destroy Horcruxes." (Y/N) said.

"That must be why Dumbledore left it to you in his will." Harry said.

"You both are brilliant. Truly." (Y/N) said.

"Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem, of course." Harry said as the lights suddenly went out.

The three turned their heads to see Ron walk in. "The sword was stolen." Ron said.

He pushed up his Deluminator and the lights returned. "Yeah, I'm still here. But you three carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun."

(Y/N) shut the book and shifted in her seat. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," said Ron, "not according to you, anyway."

"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy, spit it out." (Y/N) said.

"Alright, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because there's another damn thing we've gotta find." Ron said.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought I did too." Ron said.

(Y/N) got up. "Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand." She walked down the small steps and stood in front of him. "What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were gonna be staying in a five star hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?"

"I just thought after all this time, we would've achieved something." Ron said as Harry and Hermione walked down the steps. "I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan!"

"Ron, that's enough." Harry said, trying to break up the argument, but Ron only pushed him away.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me." (Y/N) said. "And in case you haven't noticed, we have found a Horcrux already."

"Yeah, and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we?" Ron snapped,

Hermione approached him with a pleading look. "Ron, please, take-" Ron pushed her away. "Take the Horcrux off, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all the day."

"Do you want to know why I listen to that radio?" Ron asked (Y/N). "To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or mum. And I'm not the only one listening to the radio. Harry doesn't want to hear Lily's name. Do you realize that his mother is on the run because she's muggle-born?"

"You think I'm not listening too?" (Y/N) started shouting. "You think I don't know how this feels?"

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" Ron shouted back. "YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"

Infuriated, (Y/N) ran to charge at Ron, but Harry and Hermione stepped in to pull them away from each other and break up the fight.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione pleaded.

"FINE, THEN GO!" (Y/N) screamed at Ron. "GO, THEN!"

"Fine." Ron said, taking off the locket and tossing it to the ground. Ron grabbed his bag and glanced at Harry and Hermione. "And you two? Are you coming or are you staying?"

Neither responded. "Fine, I get it." Ron looked at Harry. "You forget about your best friend that you knew since you were only 6 years old." Ron then left the tent.

"Ron!" Hermione begged as she walked out of the tent to convince him to stay. "Ron, where are you going? Please, come back! Ron! Ron!"

Ron disapparated.

He was gone.

The next day, (Y/N) walked out of the tent to see Hermione standing as if she was waiting for Ron's return. Later that same day, (Y/N) saw Hermione tying a rope around a tree. Hermione walked over to her and (Y/N) grabbed Harry and Hermione's hand, and the two apparated.

In the new place, Hermione sniffed and wiped a tear as (Y/N) and Harry walked away.

"Salvio Hexia." (Y/N) mumbled. "Repello Muggletum. Salvio Hexia."

Later that night, (Y/N) was on the look out but decided to take a break when she heard a song faintly on the radio and she looked at the tent.

Slowly entering the tent, where Harry sat on a chair and Hermione was asleep in one of the bunks, she sat on the empty chair and relaxed with the peace and quiet she had.

"O, children,

Lift up your voice,

Lift up your voice,"

(Y/N) looked up when she noticed a presence in front of her, to see Harry standing right there, offering a hand for a dance. She stared at it before taking it and standing up.

"Children,

Rejoice, rejoice,

Hey little train, we're jumping on,

The train that goes to the kingdom,

(Y/N) unclasped the locket that hung around Harry's neck and tossed it to the side. Harry grabbed her hands before leading her away to the middle of the tent, 

"We're happy ma,

We're having fun,

The train ain't even left the station,"

Harry started to gently pull each of her arms one at a time, to do some sort of swinging dance.

"Hey little train, wait for me,

I once was blind, but now I see,

Have you left a seat for me?

Is that such a stretch of the imagination?"

The two moved before Harry twirled her around, and they took turns in twirling the other, as (Y/N) did it before Harry did it again, and the two were starting to feel better with the tensions easing a little bit.

"Hey, little train, wait for me,

I was held in chains, but now I'm free,

I'm hanging in there, don't you see?"

In this process of elimination,"

The two held each other's hands and held on the other's back with their free hand while they did some complicated looking dance, before moving on swinging each other's arms like they did in the beginning, before twirling each other around. Holding on his hand, (Y/N) twirled him around and their faces were close to each other that it made (Y/N) suddenly chuckle, then she quickly pecked his lips before continuing.

"Hey little train we're jumping on,

The train that goes to the kingdom,

We're happy Ma, we're having fun,

It's beyond my wildest expectations."

Holding each other with (Y/N) resting a hand on his back, the two stopped dancing as the song ended and rested on the other's shoulder.

On a rather fine day, Hermione sat outside of the tent reading a book while (Y/N) and Harry remained inside the tent, laying beside each other on a bed. (Y/N) had her arms crossed as she watched the Golden Snitch fly above her, then she grabbed the Snitch, making it stop flying and the wings closed up.

(Y/N) then brought the Snitch to her lips, thinking it can lead her to a hint.

And she was right.

An engraved writing appeared on the Snitch.

I open at the close.

(Y/N) grinned. "Harry? You were right. Snitches have flesh memories, but I didn't catch the first Snitch with my hand, I almot swallowed it." She handed him the Snitch for him to look at.

"I open at the close." He read out.

"What do you think that means?" (Y/N) asked.

"No idea." Harry said.

The two later walked out of the tent for some fresh air and saw that Hermione was looking at them. "I found something, you two." They sat down on each side next to her as she opened the book to show them something. "At first, I thought it was an eye, but now I don't think it is. It isn't a rune, and it isn't anywhere in Spellman's Syllabary."

Above of the title of the book was the symbol that (Y/N) saw of Xenophilius Lovegood's necklace.

"Somebody inked it in. It isn't part of the book. Somebody drew it." Hermione continued.

"Luna's dad was wearing that at Bill and Fleur's wedding." (Y/N) said.

"Why would someone draw it in a children's book?" Hermione wondered.

"Look, I've been thinking, I want to go to Godric's Hollow." (Y/N) said and Harry and Hermione stared at her. "It's where was born. It's where my parents died."

"That's exactly where he'll expect you to go, because it means something to you." Harry said.

"Yeah, but it means something to him too, Harry!" (Y/N) said. "You-Know-Who almost died there! I mean, isn't that exactly the type of place he'd be likely to hide a Horcrux?"

The three stood up. "It's dangerous, (Y/N)." Hermione said. "But even I have to admit, recently I've been thinking we'll have to go there. I think it's possible something else is hidden there."

"What?" (Y/N) asked.

"The sword." Hermione said. "If Dumbledore wanted you to find it, but didn't want it falling in the Ministry's hands, where better to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?"


	6. Godric's Hollow and The Silver Rabbit

The three Apparated to Godric's Hollow, where they instantly heard a dog barking in the background.

"I still think we should have used Polyjuice Potion." Hermione muttered.

"No," said (Y/N) firmly, "this is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else."

A bell rang and (Y/N) and Harry linked their arms together as the three walked around the town, looking for a sign of the sword.

"(Y/N), I think it's Christmas Eve." Harry said. "Listen."

A choir could be heard singing some song.

"Do you think they'd be in there, Harry?" (Y/N) asked. "My mum and dad."

Harry remained silent for a few seconds, listening to the singing of the choir before responding. "Yeah, I think they would."

The three then searched a graveyard to find (Y/N)'s parents' tomb. Hermione wiped some of the snow to see the symbol and the name Ignotus Peverell.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" Hermione looked up to see (Y/N) and Harry standing in front of a specific grave, (Y/N) resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Slowly walking over, Hermione saw that it was the grave of (Y/N)'s parents, and she knelt down and grabbed her wand, creating a small wreath. (Y/N) sniffed and wiped a tear away, taking a deep breath.

"Merry Christmas to you two." (Y/N) said.

"Merry Christmas, (Y/N)." Harry and Hermione said in unison as they remained standing, looking at the grave.

Harry moved his head when he noticed a figure in the corner of his eye, and quickly looked away. "(Y/N), there's someone watching us, by the church."

(Y/N) and Hermione looked up to see the figure walking away.

"I think I know who that is." (Y/N) said.

"I don't like this, (Y/N)." Harry said.

"Harry, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword." (Y/N) said.

The three agreed to follow Bathilda Bagshot, but Harry and Hermione were more reluctant to do so. They stopped to see the home that the (L/N)s were hiding in the day (Y/N)'s parents died, noticing that it was still there in a destroyed state.

"This is where they died." (Y/N) said. "This is where he murdered them."

The three then looked to see the woman staring at her, and (Y/N) walked over to her. "You're Bathilda, aren't you?"

Bathilda only stared at her.

Inside her house, Bathilda was shaking as she was trying to do something.

"Here, let me do that." (Y/N) said, grabbing the match and lit a fire. She held it and walked over to a portrait of a young man as Bathilda stared at Harry and Hermione, making the two feel uncomfortable.

"Ms. Bagshot, who is this man?" (Y/N) asked, talking about the man.

Bathilda only looked at her without responding and grabbed a candle, walking up the stairs, and (Y/N) followed.

"(Y/N)!" Hermione whispered, but she was ignored.

"Lumos." (Y/N) muttered, a light coming out of the tip of her wand to guide herself up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione followed to see what Bathilda Bagshot was up to, and Hermione grabbed a book of Rita Skeeter's biography on Dumbledore.

(Y/N) slowly walked up to the room and met eye contact with Bathilda, who then stared at the locket around her neck as it chittered.

"Are you (Y/N) (L/N)?" Bathilda asked.

"Yes." (Y/N) said.

But what she did not know was that she just spoke in Parseltongue.

(Y/N) walked over to a small table and flipped the pages of a small but thick photobook. Behind her, Bathilda began to transform into a snake and (Y/N) yelped as the room shook and she moved to grab a stool by the seat, seeing the the snake was now there. 

The snake hissed before charging at her, only getting a leg of the stool and snake moved it away. The snake then jumped at her for the second time and they were both sent to the next room. (Y/N) panted on the ground as the lamp on the ceiling above her began shaking and she tossed the books aside to distract the snake before getting up.

But the snake bit her then wrapped itself around her, causing her to scream. She grabbed a brick beside her and began smacking the snake, barely freeing herself, and she crawled backwards, away from it.

With a flick of his wrist that gripped tightly on his wand, Harry managed to send the snake down to the first floor, but everyone knew the snake was to return.

(Y/N) panted, gripping on the area where the snake bit her and she saw her wand in the distance on the floor, and Hermione grabbed it. The snake then flew up, hissing, but Hermione managed to drive it away. "Confringo!"

Hermione grabbed (Y/N) and Harry's hands before the two apparated back to another place, out of Godric's Hollow.

Where the three camped next was in a snowy forest, and (Y/N) had been tended to by Harry and Hermione as the snake managed to bit her.

Once she felt better, she walked out of the tent to see Harry and Hermione sitting by separate trees, with Hermione reading a book and Harry looking at the mirror.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Hermione." (Y/N) said. "What is this place?"

"This was actually my idea." Harry said as (Y/N) sat down on the ground beside him by the tree.

"Well, you've outdone yourself this time, Harry." (Y/N) said. "Where are we, anyway?"

"The Forest of Dean," said Harry, "this was mum's favorite place whenever she felt like going out. She used to take me and my dad here every year. And when they have time, my grandparents too, on my mum's side."

"You think about her often, don't you?" (Y/N) asked, knowing Harry wanted nothing more than his mother being safe, even though he hasn't got a single clue of her whereabouts.

"Not just often. Everyday." Harry said. There was silence for a few seconds before Harry spoke again. "Maybe we should just stay here, (Y/N). Grow old together."

(Y/N) only hummed in response and silence took over once again. A few moments later, Hermione spoke.

"You wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was," said Hermione, "I know. Gellert Grindelwald." She handed her the book and she flipped the pages to see the portrait.

"He's the thief I saw in Gregorovitch's wand shop. Speaking of which, where is my wand?" (Y/N) said, only to notice Hermione's disappointed look. "Where's my wand, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed before grabbing a cloth. "As we were leaving Godric's Hollow, I cast a curse and it rebounded." (Y/N)'s eyes widened when she saw that her wand had been snapped. "I'm sorry. I tried to mend it but wands are different."

(Y/N) sighed and started to get up. "It's done. Harry, leave me yours. Go inside and get warm. I'll take the locket as well."

That night, while (Y/N) was taking watch, (Y/N) attempted to keep herself warm but paused when she saw a light in the distance. It was a rabbit Patronus, and it looked like it wanted her to follow it.

Getting up, she stared at the rabbit and watched it turn around and hop somewhere else. Following it, she saw that it was going down the frozen lake.

(Y/N) grabbed the wand she was using to see more clearly in the dark. "Lumos." She stepped on the frozen lake, moving carefully to see the rabbit going down the ice. She wiped away the snow to see the Sword of Gryffindor deep down. "Accio sword."

No movement. (Y/N) eventually realized that there was only one way to retrieve the sword.

To swim in the frozen lake.

She sighed as she stood up. "Diffindo."

The ice cracked and immediately melted away. Moving to the side, she started by taking off her boots before taking off the multiple jackets she wore then pulled down her sweatpants, only leaving her underwear and the locket on her.

Slowly walking on the lake, she shivered before kneeling down in front of the accessible water and brought her feet down, panting from how cold it is. She then hopped in, opening up the frozen lake more.

Swimming down, (Y/N) reached for the sword, but suddenly, the locket began acting up, starting to choke up. Trying to escape, (Y/N) only bumped her head on the frozen parts of the lake, grunting as she tried to kick and punch the ice, but it had been too strong, but she faintly noticed a figure walking right above her on the ice.

Losing consciousness and her vision getting poorer, she started to drown, but the figure got in the cold lake and dragged her out of the water before (Y/N) could lose her life, and also noticed that the figure got the sword. She panted as she was continued to be dragged until she was sitting by a stone wall.

(Y/N) rubbed her eyes. "Harry?"

The figure scoffed. "Are you mental?"

The voice belonged to Ron.

(Y/N) moved her hand away to see Ron standing there with the sword in his hand. (Y/N) got up and walked over to where her clothes were. "It was you?"

Ron chuckled. "Well, yeah. Bit obvious, I think."

"And you cast the rabbit as well, did you?" (Y/N) asked as she pulled her sweatpants up.

"No, I thought that was you." Ron said, puzzled.

"No, my Patronus is a fox." (Y/N) said.

"Right. Yeah, whole different animal." Ron said.

Once (Y/N) wore a sweater and multiple jackets, (Y/N) placed the locket on the ground. "Okay, Ron. Do it." (Y/N) said.

"I can't handle it. That thing affects me more than it affects you, Harry, and Hermione." Ron said.

"All the more reason." (Y/N) said, putting on her boots.

Ron shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Then why are you here?" (Y/N) asked. "Why did you come back?" Ron never responded and (Y/N) looked down at the locket. "Now, I'll have to speak to it in order for it to open. When it does, don't hesitate. I don't know what's in there, but it'll put up a fight. The bit of Riddle that was in that diary tried to kill me."

Ron nodded. "Alright."

"One, two, three." (Y/N) said as Ron lifted the sword, and she started speaking in Parseltongue, opening the locket.

The locket opened and it snarled, releasing a force that sent (Y/N) and Ron back on the ground. Black smoke approached Ron. "I have seen your heart, and it is mine." Voldemort said as Ron crawled backwards. "I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears."

A bunch of spiders approached Ron and he panted as he crawled away from it.

"Least loved by your mother, who craved a daughter. Least loved by the girl who prefers your friend."

"RON, KILL IT!" (Y/N) shouted.

The smoke then turned into a disturbing sight for Ron. It was Harry and Hermione approaching him, looking angry with Ron.

"We were better without you. Happier without you." Fake!Harry said.

"Who could look at you compared to Harry Potter?" Fake!Hermione said. "What are you compared to him?"

"RON, IT'S LYING!" (Y/N) shouted.

"Your mother confessed she would've preferred me as a son." Fake!Harry said. 

"What woman would take you?" Fake!Hermione sneered. "You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing compared to him."

Fake!Harry and Fake!Hermione started to make out, and this was more than enough to anger Ron, who instantly gripped the sword and got up, growling as he ran and swung the sword down at the locket, making (Y/N) shield herself as the locket was destroyed.

(Y/N) and Ron gave each other an awkward glance before (Y/N) walked over and sat beside him.

"Just think, only three to go." Ron said.

A few hours later, (Y/N) and Ron returned to where the tent was.

"Harry? Hermione?" (Y/N) called out to wake up the both of them.

After a few seconds, Harry was the first to walk out, still looking tired. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"It's fine. Actually, you know, more than fine." (Y/N) said, but Harry was looking past (Y/N).

"Ron! You're back!" Harry exclaimed happily.

At this, Hermione walked out of the tent, stomping as she was approaching Ron.

Ron smiled. "Hey."

Hermione continued walking and pulled Ron's bag off his shoulder. "You," she shoved him, "complete," she grabbed a pile of leaves and threw it at him, "arse, Ronald Weasley!" She then grabbed his bag and hit him with him. "You show up here after weeks! And you say hey?"

She then noticed the broken locket and the sword. "What is that?" Ron lifted up the locket to show it to her. "You destroyed it."

Hermione looked at (Y/N) then at Ron. "And how is it that you just happened to have the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story." (Y/N) said.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't think this changes anything."

"Oh, of course not," said Ron sarcastically, "I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux, why would that change anything? Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn't know how to find you."

"Yeah, how did you find us?" Harry asked.

Ron dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out his Deluminator. "With this. It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know how it works, but on Christmas morning I was sleeping in this little pub, keeping away from some Snatchers, and I heard it."

"It?" Harry asked.

"A voice," said Ron, then he looked at Hermione, "your voice, Hermione, coming out of it."

Hermione crossed her arms. "And what exactly did I say, may I ask?"

"My name." Ron said. "Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew. And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light, went right through my chest, straight through me." He gestured to his heart. "Right here."

"And I knew it was gonna take me to where I needed go, so I disapparated, and came to this hillside. It was dark and I had no idea where I was. I just hoped that one of you would show yourself." Ron then looked at (Y/N). "And you did."

Ron sighed and he and Hermione stared at each other.


	7. The Tale of the Three Brothers

In the tent later that night, (Y/N) and Ron sat together on one of the beds, while Harry was laying on the bunk above them relaxing with Hermione taking watch.

"I've always liked these flames Hermione makes." Ron admitted to (Y/N). (Y/N) looked out of the tent to see if anyone was there and leaned back when no one was. "How long do you reckon she'll stay mad at me?"

"Well, just keep talking about that little ball of light touching your heart and she'll come around." (Y/N) said.

Ron snickered. "It was true. Every word. This is gonna sound crazy, but I think that's why Dumbledore left it to me, the Deluminator. I think he knew that somehow I'd need it to find my way back, and she'd lead me."

"Bloody hell, I just remembered Harry told me you needed a wand!" Ron started opening his bag. "As a matter of fact, I've got one here." He pulled out a wand. "It's a blackthorn. 10 inches. Nothing special, but I reckon it'll do. Took it off a Snatcher a couple weeks ago. Don't tell Hermione this, but they're a bit dim, Snatchers. This one was definitely part troll, the smell of him."

(Y/N) aimed the wand at the small jar with a small fire inside. "Engorgio."

This proved to be a terrible and stupid idea to test the wand, as the flames became large, loud, and shot up out of the jar, and (Y/N) and Ron yelped and jumped back while Harry screamed from the sudden action.

"Reducio!" The three then panted one the fire was in its normal size.

"What's going on in there?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" (Y/N), Harry, and Ron said, all at the same time.

Hermione entered the tent. "We need to talk."

The three nodded. (Y/N) and Ron got up while Harry hopped off the top bunk. "Yeah, alright." Ron said.

Hermione walked past them. "I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Sorry?" (Y/N) said, confused.

Hermione opened the book and showed a page to (Y/N). "See this? It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. Look at the signature. It's the mark again. It keeps cropping up." She sat down on a step. "In Beedle the Bard, in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow."

"It was there too." (Y/N) said.

"Where?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Outside Gregorovitch's Wand Shop." (Y/N) said.

"But what does it mean?" Ron asked.

"Look, you've got no idea where the next Horcrux is, and neither do I, but this, this means something." Hermione said. "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, Hermione's right." Ron said, walking over to stand beside Hermione. "We ought to see Lovegood. Let's vote on it. Those in favor?" Ron raised his hand, but (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione only stared at him in confusion. Hermione then walked out of the tent.

Eventually, they did visit Xenophilius Lovegood, and it wasn't too far from where the Burrow was. The four were walking across the field and Harry pulled out his two way mirror, handing it to (Y/N).

"Why are you giving this to me?" (Y/N) asked.

"I feel you might need it more than me," said Harry, and (Y/N)'s face still had the same look of confusion, "I don't know how to explain it, but just take it."

(Y/N) merely nodded and took the mirror, hiding it in the inside pocket of her jacket. "If you say so." She then walked faster so she can stand beside Hermione. "You're not still mad at him, are you?" (Y/N) asked, referring to Ron.

"I'm always mad at him." Hermione said.

The four stopped in their tracks and looked at the Lovegood household from a distance. "Luna." Ron said.

"Luna." (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione said.

The four stood in front of the door and Hermione knocked on the door.

"Keep off the dirigible plums." Ron read out.

The top half of the door opened to reveal Luna's father. "What is it? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I'm (Y/N) (L/N). We met a few months ago." (Y/N) said. She walked up the stairs as Xenophilius only stared at her. "Could we come in?"

Xenophilius Lovegood allowed them inside his home and the four sat in a table with him, drinking an odd drink.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Luna? She'll be along." Xenophilius said.

The five drank together and (Y/N) placed her cup on the table, not wanting to drink anymore.

"So, how can I help you, Ms. (L/N)?" Xenophilius asked.

"Well, actually, it was about something you were wearing round your neck at the wedding. A symbol." (Y/N) said.

Xenophilius pulled his necklace. "You mean this?"

"Yes." (Y/N) said, touching the symbol. "That exactly. What we've wondered is, what is that?"

"What is it?" Xenophilius repeated. "Well, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course."

"The what?" (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked at the same time.

"The Deathly Hallows," repeated Xenophilius, "I assume you're all familiar with The Tale of The Three Brothers."

"Yes." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said.

"No." (Y/N) said. She then looked at the three with a puzzled look.

Hermione pulled out her book. "I have it in here." She opened the book to the specific page and started reading. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight."

"Midnight," said Ron, "mum always said midnight." The others only stared at him. "But twilight's fine. Better, actually."

"Do you want to read it?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's fine." Ron said.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. Before they could cross, however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."

"The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."

"The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand, and slit the brother's throat for good pleasure. And so Death took the first brother for his own."

"The second brother journeyed to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he'd once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared before him. Yet soon, she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother."

"As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals."

Xenophilius looked at the four as Hermione finished. "So there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows."

"I'm sorry, sir, I still don't quite understand." (Y/N) said.

Xenophilius mumbled as he grabbed a paper and a pen, drawing the symbol, starting with the line. "The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand ever made." He drew a circle. "The Resurrection Stone." He drew a triangle. "The Cloak of Invisbility. Together, they make the Deathly Hallows. Together, they make one master of Death."

"That mark was on a grave in Godric's Hollow." Hermione said. "Uh, Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

Xenophilius stuttered before walking away. "Ignotus- excuse me- and his brothers, Cadmus and Antioch, are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspiration for the story." He grabbed the teapot and opened it. "But your tea's gone cold. I'll be right back. Let's go down here."

Ron grabbed his bag. "Let's get out of here. I'm not drinking any more of that stuff, hot or cold."

The four went down the stairs. "Thank you, sir." Hermione said.

"You forgot the water." Ron said.

"Water?" Xenophilius questioned.

"For the tea." Ron said.

"Did- did I?" Xenophilius awkwardly laughed and walked away. "How silly of me!"

"It's no matter, we really should be going, anyway." Hermione said.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" Xenophilius shouted, startling the four as he walked away, bumping into the front door.

(Y/N) furrowed her brows. "Sir?"

Xenophilius looked at the four. "You're my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing. So they took her. They took my Luna. My Luna." He walked over to (Y/N) and pushed back her hair to look at the scar. "But it's really you they want."

(Y/N) grabbed his wrist and pulled it off her. "Who took her, sir?"

"Voldemort." Xenophilius said after a few seconds of silence.

And in an instant, the sound of Death Eaters apparating could be heard from outside. The four shrieked and fell to the ground, crawling, as the Death Eaters began attacking the home. (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grabbed each other's hands to disapparate.

Back in the forest, seemingly safe, Ron looked angry. "That treacherous little bleeder. Is there no one we can trust?"

"They kidnapped her because he supported me," said (Y/N), taking off the bag, "he was just desperate."

Ron merely nodded. "I'll do the enchantments."

Walking away, they all froze when they noticed Snatchers surrounding them, and (Y/N) nervously looked around.

"Hello, beautiful." A Snatcher said to Hermione, who froze in her tracks from the sudden appearance and the four ran away. "Well, don't hang about, snatch them!" The Snatcher said to the others.

Ron was in the very front, with (Y/N) not too far behind him, and Hermione and Harry behind, the four running for their lives. The Snatchers casted some curses to get them down and Hermione screamed with fear, but managed to miss the hit.

(Y/N) grunted as she fell down and rolled, but managed to get back up quickly. Harry then yelped when he felt chains wrap around his legs and he fell to the ground, the first of the four to get captured. Hermione's fear only increased and attempted to run faster, going up a tree, following Ron and (Y/N).

(Y/N) fell again but quickly got back up and continued running. Hermione managed to distract a few Snatchers behind and when (Y/N) looked behind her to see what was going on, Hermione casted a jinx at her, causing her to fall to the ground and she groaned, but unfortunately for Hermione, she felt chains wrap around her ankles and she too, fell to the ground.

"(Y/N)..." she heard Voldemort's voice, "tell me, Grindelwald. Tell me where it is."

Grindelwald smirked. "Hello, Tom. I knew you would come one day. But surely, you must know I no longer have what you seek."

"Tell me, Grindelwald. Tell me where it is." Voldemort said. "Tell me who possesses it."

Grindelwald chuckled. "The Elder Wand lies with him, of course. Buried in the earth. Dumbledore."

The vision ended and she looked to see Ron approaching her, who realized that it was just better to surrender.

"What the bloody hell happened to your face, (Y/N)?" Ron asked, noticing that her face looks like she just got stung by a bee.

"Nevermind what happened to my face!" (Y/N) exclaimed, sitting up. "Ron, the Hallows exist. But he's only after one of them, the last one. He knows where it is. He's gonna have it by the end of the night. You-Know-Who's found the Elder Wand."

A Snatcher suddenly dragged (Y/N) up.

"Don't touch her!" Harry growled, trying to free himself.

"Leave him!" Hermione exclaimed as the Snatchers grabbed a hold of Ron.

"Your boyfriend will get much worse than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself." Another Snatcher said to (Y/N), looking at Harry. He then looked at (Y/N). "What happened to you, ugly?"

Both Fenrir Greyback and (Y/N) looked at him.

"No, not you," said the Snatcher to Greyback then looked at (Y/N), "what's your name?"

"Madison," said (Y/N), "Catherine Madison."

"Check it." The Snatcher said before walking over to Hermione. "And you, my lovely, what do they call you?"

"Penelope Clearwater, half-blood." Hermione said.

The Snatcher placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in, sniffing like the weirdo he is.

"There's no Catherine Madison on here." Greyback said. "Did you hear that, ugly? The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are?"

"The list's wrong. I told you who I am." (Y/N) said.

A Snatcher used his wand to push up (Y/N)'s hair. "Change of plan. We're not taking this lot to the Ministry."


	8. Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter includes torture, but this is Malfoy Manor, what did y'all expect? Rainbows and unicorns? Absolutely not.
> 
> Expect a random knife fight to occur in this chapter. And more violence. Still, don't take anything here too seriously, the knife fight just kind of came out of nowhere.

The Snatchers took (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Malfoy Manor, located in Wiltshire, England. Dragged in front of the gates, they saw Bellatrix from the other side of the gates looking at them. (Y/N) was pressed against the gates and the Snatcher pushed up her hair to reveal the scar.

"Get Draco." Bellatrix said in a low tone.

Inside the home, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on the side with the Snatchers watching over them as Draco was getting called to confirm if (Y/N) was really (Y/N).

By the wall, there lay a couch, and on the couch sat a man. He looked tall, had dark shoulder length wavy hair, and looked as if he was displeased with the home of the Malfoys and wanted to be somewhere else. He also didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone else, only minding his own business.

Bellatrix pulled (Y/N) up by the hair, causing her to groan. "Well?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"I can't be sure." Draco said.

Lucius Malfoy walked over to his son. "Draco, look closely, son! If we are the ones to hand (L/N) over to the Dark Lord, everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught her, I hope, Mr. Malfoy." A Snatcher said.

This angered Lucius. "You dare talk to me like that in my own house? You have no authority here!"

Narcissa walked over and dragged Lucius away. "Lucius!"

The man that sat on the couch moved for the first time and looked at Lucius with furrowed eyebrows. "Your authority, Lucius? This may be your house, and lowlife Snatchers like them have little to no use, but you sound like a fool. You speak as if you even have any authority left in you to begin with. Don't forget that if you knew how to catch, the prophecy wouldn't have been broken that day a couple years back."

He had an unusually soft voice, but this man was Bellatrix' husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. He doesn't look so intimidating on the first glance, and he doesn't sound intimidating at all, but one could do many things with a soft voice like that.

Bellatrix looked at her husband. "Rodolphus, dear, it's no use to argue with Lucius." She then looked back at Draco, gripping the roots of (Y/N)'s hair tightly. "Don't be shy, sweetie. Come over." Bellatrix said as Draco knelt in front of (Y/N). "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all."

"What's wrong with her face?" Draco said.

"Yes, what is wrong with her face?" Bellatrix said.

"She came to us like that," said Scabior, one of the Snatchers, "something she picked up in the forest, I reckon."

"Or ran into a Stinging Jinx." Bellatrix looked at Hermione. "Was it you, dearie?" She stood up and walked away. "Give me her wand. We'll see what her last spell was." She got the wand and tapped the tip with the tip of her own wand, and she started cackling. "Got you."

Rodolphus turned his head and gasped in an instant, seeing the sword in one of the Snatcher's hand. "What is that? And where did you get it?"

The Snatcher looked at it then smirked at him. "It was in his bag when we searched him," he pointed at Harry, and Rodolphus shot Harry a quick glare, "reckon it's mine now."

Quickly, Rodolphus stood up and with a wave of his wand, the Snatcher was sent back to the ground stunned as the sword flew and Rodolphus caught it by the hilt. "Expulso!" With a loud explosion, Greyback was then sent back and he collided against the wall.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Scabior shouted, and Bellatrix unleashed a whip from the tip of her wand, suffocating him. She waved her wand around, causing him to fall to the ground and she growled at him before letting go of him.

Rodolphus lifted up the sword and looked at the blade, his face filled with worry, as if he was hiding something and the sword just happened to be involved in it.

"GO! GET OUT!" Bellatrix shouted at the Snatchers and they all left, shuffling out of the room. "Cissy!" She grabbed Ron's collar and tossed him to Lucius, while Rodolphus grabbed (Y/N)'s collar and tossed her to Narcissa, who both caught the two. "PUT THEM IN THE CELLAR!" She exclaimed and Narcissa and Lucius started dragging (Y/N) and Ron down to the cellar. I WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE CONVERSATION WITH THIS MUDBLOOD!" She was referring to Hermione." GIRL TO GIRL!"

"NO!" Ron screamed. "NOT HERMIONE! PLEASE, YOU CAN TAKE ME INSTEAD! NOT HER!"

"Oh, we will, after I get through her," said Bellatrix, "blood traitor is next to mudblood in my book."

Peter Pettigrew looked at Harry, wondering if he had to bring him to the cellar as well. Rodolphus looked at him and lifted a hand him, telling him not to drag him down as he sheathed the sword. "No. Leave him here. I'll deal with him."

Harry's eyes widened, wondering what he was going to have to endure.

Lucius and Narcissa tossed (Y/N) and Ron in the cellar, closing the door locked and (Y/N) and Ron stood and ran up, holding on the door hopelessly, knowing very well Harry and Hermione had to remain upstairs.

"PLEASE! I SAID YOU CAN TAKE ME!” Ron pleaded, his voice beginning to die out from all the screaming and his face flushed. Once again, he was plainly ignored.

”Ron, what are we going to do?” Shutting her eyes, (Y/N)’s breath heaved as she ran her hand through her hair in distress. “We can’t just leave them up there while we do nothing here?”

She could barely make out anything in the cellar, for it was completely dark and had he not been right next to her, (Y/N) wouldn’t even be able to see Ron the first place from the lack of light in the room. 

“DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT? WHY DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN SHOUTING AT THEM TO TAKE ME INSTEAD THE WHOLE TIME?” Ron yelled.

“RON, SHOUTING AT THEM ISN’T GOING TO GET EITHER OF US ANYWHERE! CALM YOURSELF A BIT, WILL YOU? WE NEED TO THINK OF A PLAN! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT BLOODY SWORD-“

”(Y/N)? Ron?”

A familiar dreamy voice had interrupted their arguing and the two looked over their shoulders to see a distant figure walking to the side, but neither of them could determine who it was due to how dark it was.

Pulling out his Deluminator, Ron pushed up the button and released some light that went into an empty lamp. It was not much, but it was enough, and the figure that spoke to them and stood there was Luna. So it looks like (Y/N) and Ron weren’t alone in the cellar.

(Y/N) and Ron stared at her. They knew she was missing because Xenophilius Lovegood said so, but they didn’t know she was held captive here.

”Luna?” (Y/N) said in disbelief.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Rodolphus had grabbed Harry by the throat and pushed him forward against the wall, while Bellatrix pinned Hermione down the floor.

”That old sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?” As he yelled at him during the interrogation, Rodolphus gritted his teeth in furiousness as his hold on Harry’s neck became tighter, and Harry began to make rasping noises, searching for air. “What else did you and your friends take from my vault?”

“I- I didn’t take anything from your vault!” Harry shouted as he tried ripping the man’s arms away from him.

Then Harry felt Rodolphus punch his abdomen way too hard, specifically his gut which was not too far above his belly button, and immediately, Harry started to have a feeling of throwing up. He can already feel his body prepare for the action, the forming vomit beginning to rise up.

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” Rodolphus spat at Harry’s face before sending another blow at his gut, making him groan in pain and lose a little bit of his balance. “I will make sure you regret being born if you refuse to tell the truth, boy!” Tossing him to the ground, Rodolphus pulled out his wand as Harry breathed heavily on the ground and aimed it at him. “CRUCIO!”

Falling back to the ground involuntarily shaking, Harry let out a terribly loud scream of pain that could deafen someone and be heard clearly down in the cellars by (Y/N) (whose heart dropped and she started sobbing), Ron, and Luna.

”STOP! PLEASE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Hermione started sobbing and shut her eyes, unable to watch as she felt extremely uncomfortable, not that she was ever comfortable in the household of the Malfoys in the first place. “HE’S TELLING THE TRUTH, HE NEVER TOOK ANYTHING! WE FOUND IT!”

Bellatrix snarled at her. “I don’t believe it.” Grabbing her small knife, she leaned in and began carving in the inside of Hermione’s right arm using the knife of hers, cackling at hearing Hermione begin to shriek.

Rodolphus let go of the curse and Harry stopped shaking. Harry tilted his head to the side to see Rodolphus pulling out one of his knives and tossed it at the ground, causing Harry to crawl away from it in fear.

”Pick up that knife I just threw at you, filth!” Rodolphus then pulled out his knife before getting in a stance. “Never engaged in a knife before, have you? No matter, I still want to see if your silly, scrawny, specky self will last a minute!”

Picking up the knife and gripping it tightly in fear and anxiousness as his body began uncontrollably shaking in uneasiness, Harry’s eyes widened as Rodolphus quickly approached him and narrowly dodged the slash Rodolphus attempted to deliver.

Harry ducked the next attempt and following his impulses, he suddenly swung the knife across, leaving cuts on Rodolphus’ thighs. His heartbeat only increased and he froze in the spot at watching Rodolphus growl and he swung at Harry’s hands, leaving a long cut on Harry’s backhand.

Hissing in pain, he unintentionally let go of the knife and he gripped his hands that was getting bloody really fast as the knife fell to the ground, closing his eyes as he attempted to put pressure in the bleeding.

Taking advantage of Harry’s distracted state, Rodolphus instantly charged at him, bringing him down, pinned to the ground, startling him. Harry tried to get him off him, but unfortunately for Harry, Rodolphus proved to be strong, difficult to push and kick away off him.

Rodolphus slashed Harry’s cheek, causing fresh blood to drip down his fair face. He then shifted upwards and behind before plunging the knife deep in Harry’s stomach, emitting another ear piercing shriek from him.

“If this doesn’t teach you to not steal things from my vault then I don’t know what will,” Rodolphus leaned in closer to Harry’s face as spoke in a threateningly low tone, “and don’t even think that I’m anywhere near being done with you.”

He then twisted the knife that was still inside Harry’s stomach and started to slowly drag it up his abdomen, only making Harry continue to scream and he writhed underneath him. “Soon enough, you’ll be so miserable that you will start begging for death. The Killing Curse is useful and effective, yes, but personally, I think it’s quickness is what makes the curse so bland. It’s not my style, you see, I like to see others’ suffer and watch it last.”

Pulling out the knife, more blood poured out of Harry’s wound and Rodolphus stood up, putting back his knife in its sheath before drawing his wand at him. “CRUCIO!”

For the second time already, Harry began shaking uncontrollably on the ground as the curse hit him and he screamed. Hermione could be faintly heard pleading for it to stop.

Down in the cellar, Ron continued banging his clenched fists on the door, crying as he continued to scream. (Y/N) attempted to remain calm, but whatever her mind was trying to focus on only reverted to the image of Harry getting tortured in her mind, only bringing her closer on the verge of breaking down. 

She was already in tears, feeling bad because she was stuck in the cellar, being able to do absolutely nothing about the torture. Her vision slightly blurred from the forming tears and felt her cheeks getting more and more damp by the second.

Two other figures walked to the side, revealing Ollivander and Griphook, a goblin that once worked at Gringotts.

”There’s no way out of here, we’ve tried everything! It’s enchanted!” Ollivander exclaimed, fearfully as everyone above them were shouting loudly that whatever any of them were saying was completely inaudible.

Suddenly, (Y/N) remembered- the two way mirror! Unzipping her jacket, she pulled out the mirror (that was given to her by Harry shortly before the four entered the Lovegood household) from the inside pocket of her jacket.

”That’s a curious thing to keep inside your jacket.” Luna said as she, Ron, and Ollivander watch her walk a little.

Lifting up the mirror, she met eye contact with what looked like an old man, as if he was staring right at her soul, unnerving her a bit. But she was desperate for any sort of help, at that moment she heard Bellatrix yell the incantation for the Cruciatus Curse and soon after, Hermione started screaming.

(Y/N) inhaled deeply. “Help us. Quickly, please!”

As (Y/N) put the mirror back in the inside pocket of her jacket and zipped it up, she heard more shrieks from both Harry and Hermione before an audible conversation above could be heard, and (Y/N) froze to listen to it carefully.

”IT’S FAKE, THE SWORD IS FAKE!” Harry shouted, the tone desperation present in his voice, then he could be heard panting loudly right after. “IT’S A MERE COPY!”

A thump and a groan was heard, causing (Y/N) to wince as she deduced Harry had been stomped in the stomach, probably a hit directed at his gut. She could only imagine how much that hurt.

”And how would you know that? Only a goblin can determine if that sword is real or not. They made it, idiot boy!” Rodolphus shouted back. “Speaking of which, if I am not wrong, we have a goblin down in the cellar. Wormtail, get that bloody little beast up here, will you?”

Ron immediately pushed up his Deluminator to capture the light so the cellar is dark, like it should be to not make anything suspicous. 

A few seconds later, Pettigrew went downstairs to the cellar and unlocked the door.

”LET THE BOTH OF THEM GO!” (Y/N) shouted as she attempted to run and charge at Pettigrew, but Pettigrew aimed his wand at her and Ron grabbed her before she could get any further and held her back.

”Shut up, get back!” Pettigrew then pointed at Griphook. “You, goblin, come with me.”

Griphook left the cellar and walked upstairs, Pettigrew following behind after closing and locking the door.

Once they were gone, Ron let her go and put the light back on the lamp. At the exact same moment, someone apparated in the cellar. Everyone turned to see Dobby standing there and he smiled when he saw (Y/N).

”Dobby?” (Y/N) exclaimed in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“Dobby has come to rescue (Y/N) (L/N), of course!” Dobby responded. “Dobby will always be there for (Y/N) (L/N)!”

“Are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room?” (Y/N) asked. “Could you take us with you?”

Dobby nodded. “Of course, I’m an elf.”

(Y/N) and Ron glanced at each other. “Works for me.” Ron said.

Nodding at Ron, (Y/N) looked back at Dobby. “Right, Dobby, I want you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander-“

”Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth,” said Ron, and noticed (Y/N)’s questioning look, “trust me.”

Luna and Ollivander looked down at Dobby. “Whenever you’re ready, sir.” Luna said.

“Sir?” Dobby pointed at Luna. “I like her very much!” He then stood between then and grabbed their hands. “Meet me at the top of the stairs, in 10 seconds.” Then Dobby and the others disapparated.

After that, (Y/N) and Ron stood by the walls beside the door, hearing someone coming downstairs, presumably to check on the suspicious noise. As Pettigrew unlocked the door and pushed it down, he yelped as something hit him from the back.

”Ow.” He said before falling forward to the ground.

(Y/N) and Ron walked out and stood by the doorway to see Dobby holding a wand.

”Who gets his wand?” Dobby asked.

Ron was the one to get Pettigrew’s wand, and as he and (Y/N) slowly went upstairs, they can hear Bellatrix interrogating Griphook. As Bellatrix asked Griphook why he and the other goblins failed to do their jobs, the Golden Snitch flew out of a Snacther’s pocket and went in front of (Y/N)’s face, who grabbed it and put it back in her own pocket. (Y/N) then pulled out the confiscated blackthorn wand out of the Snatcher’s pocket.

”Who got into my vault?” Bellatrix asked. “Who stole it? Who stole it?”

(Y/N) and Ron’s attention slowly shifted to Harry and Hermione on the floor, still and unmoving. At seeing Harry extremely bloody, (Y/N) felt that someone had punched her in the face and ripped her heart out of her chest. Both (Y/N) and Ron then took a look at Hermione, seeing her mudblood scar carved in her arm dripping down.

“There is no safer place than Gringotts.” Griphook insisted. “Besides, the sword is indeed a fake copy.”

Bellatrix slashed his cheek, leaving a cut. “Liar!”

Rodolphus crossed his arms. “Have it your way then, goblin.” He pulled out the sword and dropped it to the ground, as it was seemingly confirmed that the sword was fake. “Consider yourself lucky.”

He then looked down at Harry and Hermione. “The same can’t be said for these two.” He looked at Bellatrix and nodded. “After you, Bella.”

“Like hell!” Ron exclaimed and ran up the stairs, and (Y/N) followed. The both of them aimed their wands at Bellatrix and Rodolphus. “Expelliarmus!”

Both Bellatrix’s and Rodolphus’ wand flew out of their grips, and they both turned to see (Y/N) and Ron arrive.

(Y/N) saw Lucius draw his wand from his cane and she acted instantly. “Stupefy!”

Lucius was stunned in his own home and sent back, falling hard on the ground.

A duel began between (Y/N) and Ron and the conscious Malfoys. (Y/N) faced off with Draco while Ron faced off with Narcissa. This didn’t last too long because Bellatrix called for everyone to stop.

Everyone stopped and (Y/N) looked to see Bellatrix with one hand pulling the roots of Harry’s hair, making him look up at the ceiling, and in her free hand was her knife.

“Drop your wands,” said Bellatrix, “I said drop them!” (Y/N) and Ron then dropped their wands. “Come on, Draco, now.”

Draco walked around and picked up the blackthorn wand and Pettigrew’s wand.

”Well, well, well, look what we have here,” whispered Bellatrix in Harry’s ear as she forced him to walk forward, then brought the knife closer to press it on his throat, making him gasp, “it’s (Y/N) (L/N). She’s all bright and shiny and new again.” She said as the jinx on (Y/N)’s face wore off and she became her normal self again.

“Just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him.” Bellatrix said gleefully, and (Y/N) noticed small drips of blood trickling down Harry’s neck. “I said call him! Call him!”

Lucius, who now regained consciousness, stepped forward. He dramatically lifted up a sleeve before takikg his time to pull up another one, revealing his own Dark Mark. About to press it, he was unable to do so as a sound startled not only him but everyone else in the room, and everyone looked up to see what was going on.

On the chandelier, Dobby can be seen holding on it and twisting it to make it loose. Once he was done, the chandelier started to fall off and he disapparated.

Bellatrix screamed and let go of Harry as Rodolphus pulled her backwards. Harry started running away the very moment he was free, limping in the process, but pushed himself in order to avoid the falling chandelier and hardly succeeded. Ron ran in the area to pull Hermione up and drag her away into safety, doing so in time.

(Y/N) ran over to Draco, who ran to a table avoiding the chandelier, and (Y/N) gripped Draco’s wand and the two began fighting for it, with (Y/N) winning and snatching it away from him, forcefully disarming him.

As she ran back to the group, she looked back to see Lucius about to press the mark. “Stupefy!” Lucius was once again sent backwards and knocked out in his own house. Sprinting to the group, she wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. With one arm he wrapped it around her, and he was clutching his stomach with the other hand, specifically where his wound was.

“STUPID ELF! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!” Rodolphus shouted from the other side of the broken chandelier, and was clearly referring to Bellatrix.

”Dobby never meant to kill!” Dobby exclaimed. “Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure!”

Narcissa swung her wand around, but Dobby snapped his fingers, causing her wand to fly away out of her grip and she gasped.

”HOW DARE YOU TAKE A WITCH’S WAND!” Bellatrix shouted. “HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTERS!”

Dobby stared at Bellatrix. “Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save (Y/N) (L/N) and her friends!”

The group all grabbed each other’s hands and they all began to disapparate out of the manor.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Bellatrix threw her knife at them and it was sucked in by the apparation portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all are wondering how Harry survived all of that, let me tell you one thing he has.
> 
> Strong plot armor.
> 
> I know you’re surprised he made it out alive. So am I. But Harry still needs to marry Y/N and give her kids, I can’t just kill him off.


	9. Shell Cottage

Arriving on a sandy beach with an ocean and small hills and mountains nearby, (Y/N) panted as she lay on her side, getting up to check on the group she escaped Malfoy Manor with. Turning her head, she saw Harry sitting on the ground and Hermione tended to by Ron, who stood beside her figure.

"Harry!" (Y/N) sprinted towards him as the seagulls flew across the fresh air and mewed. "You're alright. We're safe. We're all safe." She held back a sob as she allowed herself to fall on her knees in front of him and pulled him in an embrace, taking deep breaths as she closed her eyes and relaxed her head on his shoulder.

Harry never said anything but he nudged her as he saw a saddening sight in front of his eyes. When (Y/N) turned around to see what he was pointing at, she saw Dobby standing far from them, hunching over as he looked down at his chest, where Bellatrix's knife stuck out, staining his clothes with his own blood.

"(Y/N) (L/N)..." Dobby muttered.

(Y/N) hastily stood up and hurried over to Dobby. "Dobby?" Getting closer to him, Dobby then lost balance once she stood beside him but she bent her knees and allowed him to fall in her arms, sitting down before pulling the knife out.

"Dobby, no- just hold on!" (Y/N) sniffed as she cradled his head grabbed Dobby's limping arm and placed his palm on his heart, to at least try and stop the immense bleeding. "Hold on, look, just hold on, okay? We'll fix you. Hermione will have something. In your bag. Hermione?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gave her apologetic looks, as everyone lost their bags and no one had any resources left.

"What is it? Help me!"

"Such a beautiful place to be with friends," said Dobby and (Y/N) looked down at him. "Dobby is happy to be with his friend, (Y/N) (L/N)."

Dobby never said anything after that and his now lifeless eyes stared up at her.

He was dead.

In shock, (Y/N) barely noticed Luna approach her and knelt down beside her. "We should close his eyes. Don't you think?" Luna said and (Y/N) nodded. Gently, Luna placed her fingers and pulled down his eyelids to close Dobby's eyes. "There. Now he could be sleeping."

After a few moments of everyone staring at (Y/N) holding Dobby's dead body, (Y/N) sharply inhaled to take a deep breath. "I want to bury him," said (Y/N), "properly, without magic."

Later, (Y/N) spent the time digging with a shovel to bury Dobby properly, minimally soothed by the sound of the strong air blowing the fields and the small waves of the shore nearby the cottage and Dobby's burial place. (Y/N) kicked some of the dirt aside as Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived, with Hermione carrying Dobby who was now wrapped in a particularly large cloth.

Hermione handed her Dobby and (Y/N) carefully placed him in, and after that, the four pushed back the dirt together to finish things. After the burial was over, the four sat together, with Harry rubbing (Y/N)'s arm as they all took a look at Dobby's grave.

Here lies Dobby, a free elf

The group stayed in Shell Cottage for quite some time to relax in light of recent events, and also Harry still needed to recover a bit, both physically and mentally, which took some time, preventing them from continuing their journey, but none of them had any clue what to do next. They were stuck.

Harry had been plagued with nightmares more often than not and it resulted in him screaming during the night, waking up everyone else in the cottage thinking there was danger. He only seemed to calm down during the night once (Y/N) decided to sleep beside him, and it didn't stop him from getting nightmares, but seeing (Y/N) beside him, sleeping or awake, the moment he wakes up never failed to comfort him.

In one of the nights, (Y/N) had been awaken from a dreamless sleep when she felt the bed shake a bit and heard Harry panting. Turning over, she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep and blinked a couple of times in an attempt to stay awake, before gently placing her hands on his arms.

"Harry." (Y/N) said, then grabbed his shoulders to shake him awake when he never responded. "HARRY!"

Harry yelped as his eyes shot open wide and began moving furiously, thinking an intruder had somehow broke in the cottage and was trying to kill him. In the complete darkness of the room he slept in, not helped by his extremely poor vision without his trademark round shaped glasses, he failed to notice that it was just (Y/N) that woke him up and was the one holding him, and obviously had no intention of killing him.

"Get off me, please!" Harry exclaimed, attempting to push (Y/N) away, but didn't realize that it was her he was pushing.

"Harry, it's just me!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she avoided Harry's hits, letting go of Harry so he didn't have to continue freaking out. "It's me, (Y/N). You're safe, Harry. Everything is okay."

At the sound of her voice, Harry calmed down and moved back to lean against the headboard, eyes widened as he thought (Y/N) was someone else and almost attacked her.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N), I thought you were someone else, you grabbed a hold of me in the worst part of that bad dream-"

(Y/N) cut him off by placing a hand on his shoulder and a finger on his lips to shush him. "No, don't apologize. I had to wake you up by shaking you. Just calling out to you wasn't enough."

Harry merely nodded. "Did I wake you?"

"You did, but don't worry about it." (Y/N) said, laying back on the bed on her side, her back face to Harry. "These nightmares of yours, is it always the same every night?"

Harry diverted his gaze away from her as he began to think. He often tried to forget these dreams, because who would want to remember them?

"Yes, it has always been the same each time. What happened at Malfoy Manor. I can't stop thinking about it ever since. I tried to get it off my mind, but I can't." Harry said.

"I'm not saying you have to do it, but maybe it would help if you talked about it, so it won't be in your mind for so long." (Y/N) said.

"Maybe," said Harry, laying down on the bed, "but I would rather not talk about it right now."

(Y/N) only hummed in response and for a while, the only thing that could be heard was the waves of the shore outside the cottage.

"(Y/N)- I love you. Truly.”

"I love you too, Harry."

(Y/N) and Harry weren't able to find sleep again for that night, but Harry seemed to be glad that he didn't have to relive that dream twice in the same night. And the mere presence of her beside him was more than enough to ease him.

Time had passed and (Y/N) sat in front of Dobby's grave, which she visited often. She then walked the home and closed the door to see Luna admiring the place.

"It's beautiful here." Luna said, touching some stuff.

Bill and Fleur looked at her. "It was our aunt's. We used to come here as kids. The Order uses it now as a safe house." Bill said. "What's left of us, at least."

"Muggles think these keep evil away, but they're wrong." Luna said, looking at the decoration.

Suddenly, a loud whoosh was heard outside and a loud bang on the door, causing Bill to walk over and (Y/N) standing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione against a wall with frightened looks, moving a bit to see who came uninvited.

"Who's there?" Bill called as he gripped tightly on his wand.

"IT IS I, REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" A voice exclaimed. "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

Bill opened the door and Remus walked in as if he needed to announce something. He looked around the room and saw the confused faces of everyone.

"It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!" Remus said, rather happily.

Hermione gasped. "Wha- Tonks- Tonks has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. All around the table came cries of delight, sighs of relief: (Y/N) gave a small smile and Fleur squealed, "Congratulations!" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yes-- yes-- a boy," said Lupin again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness.

"You'll be godmother?" he said as he glanced at (Y/N).

"M-me?" (Y/N)'s eyes widened.

"You, yes, of course- Dora quite agrees, no one better-"

"I- yeah- blimey-"

(Y/N) felt overwhelmed, astonished, delighted; now Bill was hurrying to fetch wine, and Fleur was persuading Lupin to join them for a drink.

"I can't stay long, I must get back," said Lupin, beaming around at them all. He looked years younger than (Y/N) had ever seen him. "Thank you, thank you, Bill"

Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin," said Lupin, "a great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur asked.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added, beaming, as Bill made to fill it again.  
"No... no... I really must get back," said Lupin at last, declining yet another goblet of wine. He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself.  
"Good-bye, good-bye- I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time- they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you-"  
He fastened his cloak and made his farewells, then, still beaming, returned into the wild night, before walking out of the cottage and disapparated.

"Godmother, (Y/N)!" said Bill as they walked into the kitchen together, helping clear the table. "A real honor! Congratulations!"

Later, after the celebration, (Y/N) had told Bill and Fleur that she wanted to speak to the goblin.

Bill led her and the other three in the room then he walked out of the room. They saw that Griphook was sitting on a chair, relaxing and in deep thought.

"How are you?" (Y/N) asked, trying to not make it awkard.

"Alive." Griphook said.

"You probably don't remember-"

"That I showed you to your vault the first time you came to Gringotts?" Griphook said. "Even amongst goblins you're famous, (Y/N) (L/N)."

(Y/N) stood by the window and looked at him.

"You buried the elf." Griphook said.

"Yes." (Y/N) said.

"And brought me here."

"You are, a very unusual witch. How did you come by this sword?"

(Y/N) looked at the sword before looking at him. "It's complicated. Why did Rodolphus Lestrange think it should be in his vault at Gringotts?"

"It's complicated." Griphook said.

(Y/N) stared at him. "The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need. We didn't steal it."

"There is a sword in the Lestrange vault identical to this one but it is a fake. It was placed there this past summer."

"And he never suspected it was a fake?"

"The replica is very convincing. Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true sword of Gryffindor."

"Who is the acquaintance?" Hermione asked.

"A Hogwarts professor," said Griphook who looked at Hermione, "as I understand it, he's now headmaster."

"Snape?" Ron questioned. "He put a fake sword in Rodolphus' vault? Why?"

"There are more than a few curious things in the vaults at Gringotts." Griphook said.

(Y/N) then remembered what Rodolphus endlessly asked Harry the day the group were in Malfoy Manor.

What else did you and your friends take from my vault?

Surely there must be a Horcrux in there too? He sounded so worried that day.

"And in the Lestrange vault as well?"

Griphook leaned back on his chair. "Perhaps."

"I need to get into Gringotts. Into one of the vaults."

"This is impossible."

"Alone, yes. But with you, no."

"Why should I help you?"

"I have gold. Lots of it." (Y/N) said.

"I have no interest in gold." Griphook said.

"Then what?"

Griphook pointed at the sword. "That. That is my price."

"Are you thinking there's a Horcrux in Rodolphus' vault?" Hermione asked (Y/N) later, when the four were planning to speak to Ollivander.

"He was terrified when he thought we'd been in there." (Y/N) said. "He kept asking Harry what else we'd taken. I bet you anything there's a Horcrux in there, another piece of his soul. Let's find it and kill it, we're one step closer to killing him."

"And what happens when we find it?" Harry asked. "How are we supposed to destroy it now that you've given the sword to Griphook?"

"I'm still working on that part." (Y/N) admitted.

Fleur walked out of the room. "He's weak."

The four entered the room to see him sitting on a chair. "Yes?" Ollivander said.

"Mr. Ollivander, I need to ask you a few questions." (Y/N) said.

"Anything, my girl, anything." Ollivander said.

"Would you mind identifying this wand?" (Y/N) walked over to him, handing him a wand. "We need to know if it's safe to use."

Ollivander examined the wand. "Walnut. Dragon heartstring. Twelve and three quarter inches. Unyie- unyielding. This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Treat it carefully."

(Y/N) grabbed the wand and handed him another one. "And this?"

"Hawthorn. And unicorn hair. Ten inches. Reasonably pliant. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy."

"Was? Is it not still?" (Y/N) questioned.

"Well, perhaps not, if you won it from him." Ollivander said. "I sense its allegiance has changed." He handed her the wand.

"You talk about wands as if they have feelings." (Y/N) said, a little puzzled. "Can think."

Ollivander moved over. "The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. (L/N). That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore."

"And what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" (Y/N) asked.

"It is rumored there are three. The Elder Wand. The Cloak of Invisibility, to hide you from your enemies. And the Resurrection Stone, to bring back loved ones from the dead." Ollivander said. "Together, they make one the master of death. But few truly believe that such objects exist."

"Do you?" (Y/N) asked. "Do you believe they exist, sir?"

"I see no reason to put stock into on an old wives' tale." Ollivander said.

(Y/N) didn't really believe it. "You're lying. You know one exists. You told him about it. You told him about the Elder Wand and where he could go looking for it."

"He tortured me. Besides, I only conveyed rumors. There's- there's no telling whethere he will find it." Ollivander said.

(Y/N) raised her brows. "He has found it, sir."

Ollivander stared at her and she grabbed the wands and got up. "We'll let you rest."

Ron opened the door as (Y/N) started to walk out with the others.

"He's after you, Ms. (L/N)." Ollivander said. "If it's true, what you say, and he has the Elder Wand, I'm afraid you really don't stand a chance."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to kill him before he finds me, then." (Y/N) said plainly.

She and the others walked out of the room.


	10. Gringotts Break In

Harry held up a piece of long wavy dark hair while Hermione held up a piece of long curly dark hair.

"Are you sure that's theirs?" Ron asked. "We don't want you both to transfer into the same person, you know. A single strand of their hairs look too similar."

"Positive." Hermione said.

Later, once Harry and Hermione drank from separate Polyjuice flasks, they walked to (Y/N) and Ron together, disgused as Rodolphus and Bellatrix respectively.

"Well?" Hermione. "How do we look?"

"Hideous." (Y/N) and Ron said at the same time.

Ron was disguised using a fake identity, but didn't need Polyjuice Potion while (Y/N) was going to use her Invisibility Cloak.

(Y/N) looked at Griphook. "You can give that to Hermione to hold, alright, Griphook?"

Griphook placed the sword in Hermione's new small bag. The four made a circle. They grabbed each other's hands but they all noticed Griphook still wasn't there, who then walked over to them.

"We're relying on you, Griphook. If you get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword's yours." (Y/N) said.

The five disapparated and went to Knockturn Alley. There, Hermione walked up the steps, looking a little awkward in heels as the heels clicked the ground.

A man from a distance stopped walking when he noticed her and did a small bow. "Madam Lestrange."

"Good morning." Hermione said, causing the man to stare at her before he walked away, confused.

Griphook stared at her in disbelief. "Good morning? Good morning? You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy eyed school girl!"

"Hey, easy." Ron said.

"She gives us away, and we might as well use that sword to slit our own throats!" Griphook exclaimed. "Understand?"

"No, he's right. I was being stupid." Hermione said.

"Okay, let's do it." (Y/N) said, giving Griphook a piggyback ride and Harry wrapped the cloak on them.

Inside the bank, Hermione walked with Harry beside her, and (Y/N), Griphook, and Ron behind the two, trying not to look suspicious. Stopping in front of the podium, Harry and Hermione looked up to see the goblin writing on a piece of paper.

Harry cleared his throat, but no one responded. He then crossed his arms. "I would like to enter my vault."

"Identification?" The goblin said, not looking up from his paper.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the goblin, trying to keep in character. "Will that be necessary? Who do I look like to you?"

The goblin looked at him. "Mr. Lestrange."

Harry and Hermione both narrowed their eyes at the goblin again before the goblin walked away.

"We don't like to be kept waiting, you know." Hermione said.

"They know." Griphook said to (Y/N), and Ron heard too. "They know they're imposters. They've been warned."

Ron turned around to see a guard slowly walking.

"(Y/N)?" Ron mumbled. "What do we do, (Y/N)?"

The goblin returned with another goblin. "Mr. Lestrange, would you mind presenting your wand?"

"And why should I do that?" Harry said.

"It's the bank's policy. I'm sure you understand given the current climate."

"No, I most certainly do not understand!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I must insist." The goblin said.

There was only one way to get past this. "Imperio." (Y/N) muttered.

The goblin took a deep breath and sighed. "Very well, Mr. Lestrange. If you will follow me."

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared in shock.

The goblin led the group to a cart that Griphook was controlling. The vault was far and the cart went in an unbelievably fast speed, then (Y/N) saw a waterfall.

"What is that, Griphook?" (Y/N) asked. "Griphook?"

They passed by the waterfall and got wet then the cart stopped, all of them panting. An alarm went up and the bottom part of the cart opened, causing all of them to fall to the ground and they all screamed.

"Arresto momentum!" Hermione said before the group landed on the ground. They stopped for a moment before falling again and they all grunted.

Standing up, (Y/N) saw that the Polyjuice Potion Harry and Hermione took now wore off and they looked like their normal selves. "Well done, Hermione." (Y/N) said.

"Oh no, you both look like yourselves again!" Ron exclaimed.

"The Thief's Downfall." Griphook said. "Washes away all enchantments. Can be deadly."

"You don't say," said Ron, "just out of interest, is there any way out of here?"

"No." Griphook said.

The other goblin turned around, the curse having worn off him. "What the devil are you all doing down here? Thieves! When you gave up the keys, you-"

"Imperio!"

Ron got the goblin under a trance again as a dragon roared.

"That doesn't sound good." Ron said.

The four slowly walked with Ron in front to see a dragon. "Bloody hell. That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly." Ron said.

"Here." Griphook said, grabbing a thing and started shaking it, causing the dragon to growl as it heard the noise. "It's been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise."

Ron grabbed one piece and started shaking it as well.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

They all managed to get past the dragon safely, and they all watched the goblin press his palm on the door of the vault, which opened and (Y/N) and the others entered, narrowly avoiding the dragon fire. Ron turned around to see the door lock itself.

"Lumos." (Y/N) said and light appeared on all four of their wands.

"Blimey." Ron said.

"Accio Horcrux." Hermione said as (Y/N) started walking to find the Horcrux but nothing worked.

Everyone looked at her.

"You're seriously not trying that one again, are you?" Ron asked, baffled.

"That kind of magic won't work in here." Griphook said.

"Is it in here, (Y/N)? Can you feel anything?" Harry asked.

At that moment, (Y/N) heard a faint hiss and chitter. She turned and looked at a golden cup, and the hisses only got louder.

Hermione gasped as she accidentally stepped on something and it began dividing in multiples,

"That's it! Up there!" (Y/N) said.

More things started falling and divided.

"They added the Gemino curse," said Griphook," everything you touch will multiply."

"Give me the sword!" (Y/N) said. Hermione pulled the sword out and she caught it. She then started to get past the falling and multiplying objects, using it to climb up and get the cup.

"Stop moving!" Hermione said, but nothing worked. (Y/N) reached out for the cup as the items only increased, which was bringing her up. Eventually, she did get the cup. She pushed aside the items to get back on the ground with the others.

"Got it!" She then landed on a pile of items. "We had a deal, Griphook." She said as Griphook caught the cup.

"The cup for the sword!" Griphook said.

(Y/N) tossed her the sword and Griphook tossed Hermione the cup, who shrieked earlier from the many objects surrounding her.

"I said I'd get you in. I didn't say anything about getting you out." Griphook said with a devilish smirk and placed his had on the door.

The items only increased even more and the four tried to find their way out. They managed to get out of the vault and ran to the rail to see that the other goblin was still in a trance and Griphook shouting that there were thieves.

"Foul little git," said Ron, "at least we still got Bogrod."

The dragon roared and it burned the goblin alive.

"That's unfortunate." Ron said.

More goblins arrived and attempted to stun them, and the four ran away, dodging it.

"We can't just stand here!" Hermione shouted. "Who's got an idea?"

"I do," said (Y/N) hastily, "but it's sort of a terrible idea."

"Then hurry up, what are you waiting for? A terrible idea is better than nothing!" Harry shouted.

(Y/N) grabbed her wand. "Reducto!"

She started running and the other three watched her jump on the dragon, and moved to sit comfortably on it. The dragon then burned the other goblins.

"Well, come on then! Do you want to be left here or what?" (Y/N) stared at them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all ran and jumped on the dragon.

"Relashio!" (Y/N) shouted, breaking the chains on its leg.

The dragon roared and burned another goblin before climbing up. The four ducked when the goblins in a cart tried to curse them and the dragon in response knocked the cart, causing them to fall.

Later, the dragon destroyed the entire building and burned the main room alive, and the goblins tried to run away. The dragon destroyed the roof and the four held on the horns as the dragon looked around.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Reducto! Hold on!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

The dragon took off and flew away, destroying other buildings.

"That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"I still don't like flying, you know that, (Y/N)!" Hermione exclaimed, a little frightened.

The dragon continued flying and managed to not destroy anything.

Later, the four found a small area that seemed to be a good place to land.

"We're dropping!" Harry said.

"I say we jump!" Ron said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Now!" (Y/N) said and the four of them let go and fell into the water.

While trying to get back up, (Y/N) had another vision of Voldemort. It seemed as if he discovered she and the others were hunting Horcruxes, and he went on a killing spree. She then saw a woman and the Ravenclaw flag. Once that was finished, (Y/N) swam to be with the others.

When they went up a small rock, she spoke. "He knows. You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes."

"How is it you know?" Hermione asked.

"I saw him." (Y/N) said.

"You let him in!" Hermione said. "(Y/N), you can't do that!"

"Hermione, I can't always help it!" (Y/N) snapped. "Well, maybe I can. I don't know."

"Never mind, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, he's angry, and scared too." (Y/N) said. "He knows if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes we'll be able to kill him." Hermione pulled out something that was a substitute for washing hands and they all used it. "And there's more. One of them's at Hogwarts."

"What?" Hermione was in disbelief. "You saw it?"

"I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw. It must have something to do with her, we have to go there now."

"What- we can't do that! We've got to plan! We've got to figure it out!"

"Hermione, when have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose!"

"She's right," said Ron, "one problem: Snape's headmaster now. We can't just walk through the front door."

"Um, well, we'll go to Hogsmeade, to Honeydukes." (Y/N) said. "Take the secret passage in the cellar. It's- there's something wrong with him. It's like, you know, in the past, I've always been able to follow his thoughts. And now everything just feels disconnected."

"Maybe it's the Horcuxes." Harry said. "Maybe he's growing weaker, maybe he's dying."

"No, no. It's more like he's wounded. If anything, he feels more dangerous." (Y/N) said.


	11. Return to Hogwarts

The four apparated to Hogsmeade, and instantly an alarm screeched. They all heard a bunch of people screaming and the four ran away, but unfortunately for them, they were spotted. They hid by the tables which doesn't seem like a good hiding spot for a long time and still need to be on the move. They can hear a group of a people pulling up the cloths off tables, looking for them, but the alarm screeched for the second time.

"(L/N)!" A voice screamed, and the other people walked away to look for (Y/N).

The four took deep breaths before getting up and continued running to find a safe place. (Y/N) and Ron stood by a locked fence and they both held on the gate.

"In here, (L/N)." An old man said.

Following the source of the voice, (Y/N) turned to her right and walked in the small area, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following. The old man let the group in the place.

"Did you get a look at him?" Ron asked. "For a second, I thought it was-"

"I know. Dumbledore." Hermione said.

Hermione turned around and looked at a portrait of a woman. (Y/N) walked around and saw a mirror with Harry's face on it.

"Harry? I can see you in this." (Y/N) turned around to see Harry holding up his own mirror.

Harry walked over to her as the door opened and he lifted the mirror, the two of them looking at it.

"You bloody fools!" The man exclaimed as he walked in. "What were you thinking coming here? Have you any idea how dangerous it is?"

"You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother." (Y/N) said.

"It's you who I've been seeing in here." Harry said.

"You're the one who sent Dobby." (Y/N) said.

"Where have you left him?" Aberforth asked.

"He's dead." (Y/N) said.

"Sorry to hear it," said Aberforth, "I liked that elf."

"Who gave that to you? The mirror?" (Y/N) asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher, about a year ago." Aberforth said.

"Dung had no right giving it to you. It belonged to-"

"Sirius. Albus told me." Aberforth said. "He also told me you'd likely be hacked off if you ever found out I had it, but ask yourself, where would you be if I didn't?"

After a few moments, Aberforth made some food and beer, handing it to the four who were hungry.

"Do you hear from the others much? From the Order?" Hermione asked.

"The Order's finished. You-Know-Who's won." Aberforth said. "Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves."

"We need to get into Hogwarts. Tonight." (Y/N) said. "Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Did he now? Nice job? Easy?" Aberforth asked.

"We've been hunting Horcruxes." (Y/N) said. "We think the last one's inside the castle, but we'll need your help getting in."

"That's not a job my brother's given you, it's a suicide mission." Aberforth said. "Do yourself a favor, girl, go home. Live a little longer."

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through." (Y/N) said.

"What makes you think you can trust him?" Aberforth asked. "What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name?" He gestured to the portrait behind (Y/N). "Did he ever mention hers?"

"Why should he-"

"Keep secrets? You tell me."

"I trusted him."

"That's a girl's answer. A girl who goes chasing Horcruxes on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell her where to start. You're lying! Not just to me, that doesn't matter. To yourself as well. That's what a fool does. You don't strike me as a fool, (Y/N) (L/N). So I'll ask you again, there must be a reason."

"I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother." (Y/N) said. "I don't care that you've given up. I trusted the man I knew. And we need to get into the castle tonight."

Aberforth looked at the girl in the portrait. "You know what to do."

The girl nodded and she walked away.

"Where have you sent her?" (Y/N) asked.

"You'll see. Soon enough." Aberforth said. He then walked away.

"That's your sister Ariana, isn't it?" Hermione asked. Aberforth froze and he looked at her. "She died very young, didn't she?"

"My brother sacrificed many things, Ms. (L/N), on his journey to find power. Including Ariana. And she was devoted to him. He gave her everything but time."

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore." Hermione said as Aberforth walked out.

"He did save our lives twice. Kept an eye on us a lot in that mirror. That doesn't seem like someone who's given up." Harry said.

(Y/N) saw that the girl in the portrait was returning.

"She's coming back. But who's that with her?" Ron asked.

The portrait opened to reveal Neville Longbottom standing there.

"Neville!" (Y/N) greeted. "You look-"

"Like hell, I reckon." Neville chuckled. "This is nothing. Seamus is worse. Hey, Ab, we've got a couple more coming through."

After that was done, Neville led the four in the passageway.

"I don't remember this on the Marauder's Map." Harry said.

"That's because it never existed until now," said Neville, "the seven secret passageways were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors."

"How bad is it with Snape as headmaster?" Ron asked.

"Hardly ever see him. It's the Carrows you need to watch out for." Neville said.

"Carrows?" (Y/N) questioned.

"Yeah, brother and sister, in charge of discipline." Neville said. "They like punishment, the Carrows."

"They did that to you? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Today's Dark Arts lesson had us practicing the Cruciatus Curse." Neville said. "On first years. I refused. Hogwarts has changed."

Neville stopped walking. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

He walked away and opened the door. "Hey, listen up, you lot. Brought you a surprise."

"Not more of Aberforth's cooking, I hope. Be a surprise if we can digest it." Seamus said.

Neville smirked and moved to the side, revealing (Y/N).

At seeing her, everyone in the Room of Requirement cheered.

"Blimey!" Seamus exclaimed and got up, the first to clap. Right after, the other members stood up as well and clapped happily.

"(Y/N)!"

"Yeah!"

The members ran to greet her and she hugged the ones she was familiar with, like Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender.

Neville whispered to Nigel. "Get the word out to Remus and the others that (Y/N)'s back."

Nigel nodded and ran off to alert the others.

"Okay, okay, let's not kill her before You-Know-Who does."

"River, DA calling. Do you read? We have a new weather report: lightning has struck. I repeat: lightning has struck." Nigel announced.

Neville crossed his arms and looked at (Y/N). "So, what's the plan, (Y/N)?"

(Y/N) looked at Neville then at the others, seeing that all of them were watching her keenly for whatever she has to say. Some were smiling.

"Okay," said (Y/N), "there's something we need to find. Something hidden here in this castle. And it may help us defeat You-Know-Who."

"Right. What is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know." (Y/N) said.

Everyone stared at her.

"Where is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know that either." (Y/N) said. "I realize it's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus said, shaking his head and amused.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw," said (Y/N), catching the attention of Cho, Alexander and Luna, "um, it'll be small, easily concealed. Anyone, any ideas?"

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna said.

"Oh, bloody hell, here we go." Ron said.

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Please don't tell me none of you have ever heard of it. It's quite famous." Alexander said.

"Yes, but, Alexander, it's lost for centuries now." Cho said. "There isn't a person alive who's seen it."

A loud rumble was heard everyone turned to see Ginny walk in.

"Hi, Ron." Ginny said.

"Hi, Ginny. What is it?" Ron said.

"Snape knows. He knows that (Y/N) was spotted in Hogsmeade." Ginny said.

Groups of students marched to the Great HallSnape walked to the front and turned around, with the Carrows behind him.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour." Snape said. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, (Y/N) (L/N) was sighted in Hogsmeade."

Students began whispering.

"Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Ms. (L/N), they will be punished in a matter consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty."

"Now then," Snape started walking down, "if anyone here has any knowledge of Ms. (L/N)'s movements this evening, I invite them to step forward. Now."

After a few seconds of silence, the door opened and everyone gasped when they saw (Y/N) (L/N) herself walk in the Great Hall.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defense strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster," said (Y/N) as the rest of the Order members walked in, “and I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape whipped out his wand, but McGonagall stepped to the side, pushing (Y/N) away, and drew her own wand at him. As a result, the other students too moved to the side. Snape hesitated before keeping his wand aimed at her. The Order members also drew their own wands.

McGonagall started by sending flames and everyone gasped. She continued this and Snape kept blocking it before deflecting it and letting the Carrows get hit. Snape turned into black smoke, confiscated the Carrows' wands before flying through the window and out of the castle.

"Coward!" McGonagall yelled.

Later, McGonagall stood in the front with (Y/N) and lit the fires on the lamps as everyone cheered. (Y/N) suddenly fell to the ground when she heard Voldemort's voice.

"(L/N)?" McGonagall knelt down beside her confused figure.

Everyone looked around fearfully as the room became dark. A couple of girls screamed and (Y/N) walked to see a girl covering her ears in a corner.

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me (Y/N) (L/N). Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me (Y/N) (L/N) and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me (Y/N) (L/N) and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

The room went back to normal and the lights appeared, no longer a dark atmosphere. Everyone stared at her. She stared back at them.

"What are you waiting for?" Pansy exclaimed, pointing at (Y/N). "Someone grab her!"

Instantly, Harry stood in front of (Y/N) with an arm outstretched. Soon enough, Ron and Hermione followed, along with the Order members and members of the DA.

"Students out of bed!" Filch yelled as he ran in. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor."

McGonagall stared at him. "They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!"

"Oh." Filch said. "Sorry, ma'am."

McGonagall walked down the steps. "As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you please, to lead Ms. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall."

"Exactly where is it, I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" Filch asked.

"The dungeons would do." McGonagall said.

Everyone (except the Slytherins) cheered and (Y/N) walked over to McGonagall as Filch started leading out the Slytherins.

"I presume you have a reason for returning, (L/N)." McGonagall said. "What is it you need?"

"Time, professor. As much as you can get me." (Y/N) said.

McGonagall nodded. "Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle."

(Y/N) started walking away.

"(L/N)." (Y/N) turned at hearing her name. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, professor." (Y/N) said. "Hold the fort, Neville."

Students began walking down the stairs and the four avoided being bumped, looking for the diadem.

"(Y/N)! Hermione and I have been thinking. It doesn't matter if we find a Horcrux." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" (Y/N) asked.

"Unless we can destroy it." Hermione said.

"So we were thinking-"

"Well, Ron was thinking. It was Ron's idea. It's completely brilliant."

"You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang, right? Well, me and Hermione think we know where we might find one."

(Y/N) nodded and pulled out the map from her pocket. "Okay. Okay, but take this. That way, you can find me when you get back."

Ron grabbed the map as (Y/N) and Harry started walking away. "But where are you two going?" Hermione asked.

"The Ravenclaw common room!" Harry said. "Gotta start somewhere!"

The two then left, not knowing yet that Alexander and Luna were following them, calling to them as they had an idea on the diadem's whereabouts.


	12. The Diadem

"(Y/N), wait, we need to talk to you!" Luna exclaimed, as she and Alexander walked up the stairs.

"We're a bit preoccupied at the moment, Luna." (Y/N) said.

"You won't find anything where you're going, you're wasting time!" Luna said.

"Look, we'll talk later, okay?"

"(Y/N)!"

"Later!"

"(Y/N) (L/N)! You listen to us right now!" Luna yelled and (Y/N) and Harry stopped on a step and turned to look at her and Alexander.

"Don't you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem? There's not a person alive who's seen it." Alexander said.

(Y/N) and Harry only stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We have to talk to someone who's dead.” Luna said.

(Y/N) and Harry walked down the steps and stood by a window with Luna and Alexander, watching the protections being cast.

"It's very impressive, isn't it?" Luna said.

"If you want to find her, you'll find her down there." Alexander said.

"Aren't you both coming?" (Y/N) asked.

"No. She doesn't like me that much, actually." Alexander said. "Plus, I think it's best that you three talk alone. She's very shy. And also a little sensitive. Watch your words, that's how I kind of got on her bad side."

Once he and Luna walked away, (Y/N) and Harry walked down the hall to find the ghost and saw her. She turned and looked at them.

"You're the Grey Lady." (Y/N) said. "The Ghost of Ravenclaw Tower."

"I do not answer to that name." The ghost started to fly away.

"No, we're sorry, we're sorry. It's Helena, isn't it? Helena Ravenclaw? Rowena's daughter?"

"Are you a friend of Luna's?" Helena asked.

"Yes." (Y/N) said. "And she thought you might be able to help us."

"You seek my mother's diadem." Helena said.

"Yes." (Y/N) said. "That's right."

"Luna is kind, unlike so many of the others. But she was wrong. I cannot help you." Helena then flew through (Y/N)'s chest.

"Wait, please!" (Y/N) said. "I want to destroy it!"

Helena paused then a loud rumble was heard.

"That's what you want too, isn't it, Helena?" Harry asked. He and (Y/N) ran to stand in front of her. "You want it destroyed."

"Another swore to destroy it many years ago," said Helena, "a strange boy with a strange name."

"Tom Riddle." (Y/N) said.

"But he lied." Helena said.

"He's lied to many people." Harry said.

Helena flew past and (Y/N) and Harry stumbled backwards. "I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled it with dark magic!" She flew again and went to the hallway.

"I can destroy it once and for all." (Y/N) said. "But only if you tell us where he hid it. You do know where he hid it, don't you, Helena? You just have to tell us. Please."

Helena turned around. "Strange. You remind me of him a bit." Helena said to (Y/N). "It's here, in the castle, in the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask."

The Room of Requirement.

"Thank you." (Y/N) said and she and Harry ran away.

As (Y/N) ran to get to the Room of Requirement, she suddenly froze and gasped, causing Harry to stop as well, but she soon calmed down.

"I think they destroyed it, the cup." (Y/N) said as she stood back up. "I just felt it."

Later, (Y/N) and Harry hurried down the steps to see Ginny and Neville, as if they were looking for someone. Black smoke flew past and students ducked to avoid any hits.

"Stupefy!" The black smoke then turned into a person and fell to the ground unconscious. "Ginny, Neville, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Never better!" Neville said. "I feel like I could spit fire."

"You haven't seen Luna and Alexander, have you?" Ginny asked.

"Luna and Alexander?" (Y/N) questioned.

"We think it's about time we told them since we'll probably be dead by dawn!" Neville and Ginny then ran away to look for the two.

(Y/N) and Harry continued running and avoided the falling debris behind them, then stood in front of the Room of Requirement.

The brick walls separated and the two walked in.

In the still messy Room of Requirement, the two started walking around to search for the diadem. After a long while of walking, (Y/N) heard a loud chitter and voices whispering.

Looking over her shoulder, she turned and saw a concealed box. Pulling it forward and opening it, she saw the lost diadem and the hissing voices became louder.

She pulled it out of the case and examined it, before handing it to Harry. "You destroy it."

Harry looked down at the diadem in his hands, wiping some of the dust off. "You don't think it's going to try and kill us, do you?"

"Oh, it will try," said (Y/N), "but that shouldn't stop you from destroying it. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but you need to be careful. It's going to try and kill us so we don't do anything to it."

"Wait, how will I destroy it? We don't have a fang or the sword." Harry said.

"Our arrival is perfect timing then, isn't it, mate?" Ron suddenly said, with a fang in his hand, and Hermione was beside him. "Hermione and I grabbed a bunch of fangs just in case, and it's a good thing that we did."

Harry nodded and took the fang, and Ron walked away with Hermione as if they were taking a tour of the Room of Requirement. He knelt down and placed the diadem on the ground, then stabbed the diadem, instantly splitting it in half. Immediately, (Y/N) gasped and stumbled backwards, immediately having another vision and the towers in the Room of Requirement started to fall.

Stabbing it one more time to ensure destruction, the diadem split even more and more towers started to fall at a faster rate, and Harry, seeing (Y/N) wasn't out of shock from the destruction of a Horcrux, then pulled her up and the two ran away together, narrowly avoiding getting crushed as they stood against a wall.

The two took deep breaths, and they both panicked when they remembered Ron and Hermione were here. "RON! HERMIONE! ARE YOU BOTH OKAY?" Harry asked, seeing that (Y/N) still had her eyelids shut and panting.

"YEAH, WE'RE FINE!" Ron yelled back. "ARE YOU?"

"WE'RE ALL OKAY! WE'LL FIND A WAY TO GET BACK TO YOU!" Harry shouted.

(Y/N) opened her eyes and walked away. "Come on. We need to find Ron and Hermione and get out of here. And I think the final one is the snake."

"What, you saw him again?" Harry asked, following her.

"I did, and he kept telling the snake to keep close to him. He's protective of it." (Y/N) said.

Continuing to walk and pant simultaneously, they both stopped when they saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Goyle in front of them with all of their wands out, aimed at the two.

"Well, well. What brings you both here?" Malfoy asked.

"I could ask you the same." (Y/N) said.

"You have something of mine." Malfoy said. "I'd like it back."

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

"It's my mother's. It's powerful, but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me. Know what I mean?"

(Y/N) ignored him. "Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix? You knew it was me. You didn't say anything."

"Come on, Draco," said Goyle, "don't be a prat. Do her."

"Easy." Malfoy said.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, with Ron standing behind her. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand in an instant.

"Avada Kedavra!" Goyle shouted, and (Y/N) dragged Harry away as Hermione and Ron ducked the green light.

"Stupefy!"

Ron growled and ran after Goyle. "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU NUMPTY!"

A few seconds later, they heard Ron's voice again. "Run! Run! Goyle's setting the bloody place on fire!" He dragged Hermione away with her and Harry then grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and ran away together as the flames begin to chase the four.

(Y/N) attempted to bring down the remaining towers to stop the flames from getting to them, but the flames only destroyed the towers, and she avoided the burning stuff that landed in front of her.

Turning around, she looked around and saw that all areas were consumed by flames, and she tried to block it with water, but this only knocked them backwards.

Luckily, there were a couple of broomsticks on the ground, which Ron had noticed.

Ron tossed (Y/N) and Harry separate broomsticks and the four took off, with Ron taking Hermione with him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on, this way!" Ron exclaimed.

(Y/N) looked over her shoulder and saw Malfoy and Blaise dangling off the stuff. Goyle wasn't there and (Y/N) assumed that Goyle fell off and died in the fire that he made. "We can't leave them!"

Ron glanced at Harry. "She's joking, right?"

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron turned around. 

"If we die for them, (Y/N), I'm gonna kill you!" Ron yelled.

(Y/N) grabbed Malfoy's hand while Harry grabbed Blaise and pulled them up.

They moved around to avoid the falling and burning debris, lifting themselves up to avoid the rising flames. Now outside, (Y/N), Harry, Blaise and Malfoy all fell to the ground and Malfoy and Blaise instantly got on their feet and ran away together. Ron and Hermione fell down to the ground as the doors closed on its own.

(Y/N) looked up at Ron and Hermione, who now stood. "It's the snake. It's the last Horcrux."

Ron knelt down in front of (Y/N). "Look inside him, (Y/N). Find out where he is. If we find him, we can find the snake. Then we can end this."

Hermione then knelt in front of her, and the three watched as (Y/N) shut her eyes and tilted her head.

She noticed that Voldemort was in a somewhat familiar place. The Shrieking Shack.

"My lord." Lucius Malfoy said. "Might it be less, uh, might it not be more prudent to call off this attack and simply seek the girl yourself?"

"I do not need to seek the girl. Before the night is out, she will come to me, do you understand?" Voldemort shouted and he walked over to Lucius, slapping him in the face. "Look at me! How can you live with yourself, Lucius?"

"I don't know." Lucius said.

"Go and find Severus. Bring him to me." Voldemort said.

(Y/N) took a deep breath and opened her eyes, seeing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all watching her carefully. "I know where he is."

To find him in the Shrieking Shack, the four ran out to the courtyard.

Running down the steps, the four blocked any attacks directed at them. (Y/N) stopped by a wall and had to pull Hermione back when a curse narrowly hit her and she yelped. (Y/N) then moved over and stunned the Death Eater herself.

Continuing to move, (Y/N) ducked a curse only to see a huge troll in front of the four. They stepped backwards and ran away, avoiding the troll's hit. Avoiding the numerous spiders, the four then passed by the troll, managing to not get seen by it.

(Y/N) continued to block and deflect a couple of spells before she froze, with the other three behind her realizing what she was looking at. Lavender had been mauled to death by Greyback.

"No!" Hermione shouted and sent Greyback away out of the courtyard.

The four ducked when a troll destroyed the building and stopped to watch a bunch of Dementors come at them. With a powerful Patronus, the Dementors had been driven away, and the four turn to see that it was casted by Aberforth, before they continued running.

When they found the Shrieking Shack and entered, they all heard Snape and Voldemort having a conversation.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my lord, in the last few hours alone.” Snape said.

”No,” Voldemort said as the snake, or Nagini, hissed. “No, I am extraordinary, but the wand resists me.”

“There is no wand more powerful.” Snape said. “Ollivander himself has said it. Tonight, when the girl comes, it will not fail you, I assure of it. It answers to you and you only.”

Voldemort stared at him. “Does it?”

Snape stared back. “My lord?”

Voldemort walked around him. “The wand, does it truly answer to me? You’re a clever man, Severus, surely you must know where does its true loyalty lie.”

”With you, of course, my lord.”

”The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner.”

Voldemort stepped forward. “You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You’ve been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live forever.”

“My lord?”

Snape then stumbled backwards when he felt his throat get slit by Voldemort. He fell against the wall, creating a loud noise that made (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione jump back.

”Nagini, kill.”

The only thing that could be heard was Nagini biting Snape repeatedly and him making noises of pain. Once Nagini once done, Voldemort and the snake disapparated.

A few seconds later, the four opened the door and walked in the room where Snape was. (Y/N) walked over and knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his bleeding throat.

Snape looked at her and let out a couple of tears, and initially, (Y/N) assumed it was him crying of pain. “Take them,” said Snape, weakly pointing to his tears, “take them, please.”

(Y/N) turned around and Hermione walked over. “Give me something. Quickly, a flask, anything.”

Hermione pulled out a small flask and handed it to her. (Y/N) pulled out the cap and placed the glass on his face, watching as the tears dropped and fell in the flask. Once there were enough, (Y/N) pulled it away and placed the cap back.

“Take them to the Pensieve.” Snape said and (Y/N) looked at the small flask, and her palm that was bloody because of Snape.

“Look at me,” said Snape, and (Y/N) looked at him, the two staring at each other deep in the eyes, “you have your mother’s eyes.”

(Y/N)’s mouth dropped slightly as Snape turned his head and groaned before taking his last breath.

He was dead.

When (Y/N) stood up, Voldemort started speaking again in everyone's minds. causing Hermione to cover her ears as (Y/N) gripped on the wall.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this, every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. (Y/N) (L/N), I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me."

After his speech ended, the four entered the Great Hall to check on the people they knew. There were bricks and debris on the ground everywhere and people were carrying stretchers. The four slowly walked in and and they saw Slughorn applying some dittany on Filch.

"(Y/N)." Slughorn greeted.

As she walked past, (Y/N) saw Parvati and Trelawney talking, then stopped when she saw the entire Weasley family and James and Lily standing in front of something. George then gave Ron a tight hug when he saw him and when he let go, Ron's confused expression immediately turned into sadness as he saw what was happening.

On the ground lay a stretcher that had Fred Weasley’s dead body.

Ron knelt down beside Percy and the both of them were sobbing loudly for their now dead brother, and Mrs. Weasly ruffled Fred's hair. The Potters and Hermione bowed their heads in respect for a close (family) friend.

Looking over, (Y/N) saw Remus and Tonks' dead bodies on the ground, their hands reaching out to each other. (Y/N)'s breath heaved as she started crying for the both of them, and then she walked away as she had something to do.


	13. Snape's Memories

Entering the office of the headmaster as that was where the Pensieve is located, she saw that it looked completely different and then the Pensieve moved on its own as if it was expecting (Y/N) the whole time. Looking to her right, she grabbed the small tray and tossed it and it slowly flew to the desk.

(Y/N) sniffed before taking out the flask and took off the cap, pouring out the tears and she brought her head down to watch his memories.

The first memory had been the day Snape met her mother was in the train. She had asked if she could sit with him and he accepted, and the two became fast friends.

"What's your name? Mine is (M/N)." (M/N) asked Snape. She really looked exactly like her daughter, and everyone already knew it, but it still never fails to bring some people into shock whenever they see (Y/N) and they knew her mother before her.

But the main difference was that (M/N) never wore any baggy and loose clothing in her first day at school. She had been taken well care of, fed regularly and often given brand new clothes, a girl that can ask her parents for whatever she wanted and they would instantly comply. In fact, she radiated an aura that immediately told anyone that she grew up in a respected and wealthy pure-blooded family, and was also adored and loved by her parents.

Snape only narrowed his eyes at her before responding. "Severus."

(M/N) smiled at him. "Cool! Let's be friends! What do you say to that?"

A few moments had passed after Snape agreed to be friends with her. They barely noticed two boys in the compartment with them, but they never paid attention to any of them, and the boys didn't pay any attention to either (M/N) or Snape.

"I think you'll be good in Slytherin. I see you have some of the house traits. I can see ambition and a cunning side of you." Snape said. He had always been knowledgeable on the houses and Hogwarts itself, even if he was a half-blood raised in a Muggle area.

(M/N) frowned and at the same time, Snape wanted to frown as well, as he was looking forward to be in the same house as his newly made friend.

"Slytherin? I come from a family that has been placed in Gryffindor for years." (M/N) said. "And I don't see why I should be in Slytherin, I'd leave, if you asked me."

This was a blow at Snape, who was immediately hurt, but never said anything. At this, the two boys in the compartment turned to them.

"What's a Slytherin?" One of the boys asked, and (Y/N) instantly recognized him as her father.

"Did you not hear what that boy was saying earlier? It's one of the four houses." The other boy said, shoulder length dark curly hair, and this boy was Sirius Black. Sirius looked at (M/N) with a gloomy look. "All my family have been in Slytherin for years."

(M/N) looked at Sirius, recognizing him. "You're a Black, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'd love to break the tradition." Sirius said with a big grin on his face. "Gryffindor doesn't sound bad at all. Maybe the hat can put me there with you."

Snape scoffed. "So you'd rather be brawny than brainy?"

"Why should it matter, seeing as you're neither?" (F/N) said, and he and Sirius started cackling.

"Good one, (F/N)!" Sirius said.

(M/N) shook her head at (F/N) and Sirius and she and Snape immediately left the compartment to find another one.

The next memory was (M/N)'s sorting, and nobody was surprised at all that she was placed in Gryffindor because she came from a family that always produced Gryffindor students, like she said to Snape in the train.

Snape was still disappointed, but he gave (M/N) a small smile as she walked away to her table, to sit with two boys, who were (F/N) and Sirius. Even if they were in different houses, they would still be friends.

Just like your father. Lazy, arrogant.

(F/N) ran down the hall and pushed Snape to the side, and while Snape managed to keep his balance, his books fell out of his hold.

Snape then discovered about the prophecy and informed Voldemort. The next was Snape pleading Dumbledore for something and him saying to not kill him.

"The prophecy did not refer to (M/N) specifically," said Dumbledore, "it spoke of a boy or a girl born at the end of July."

"Yes, but he thinks it's her daughter," said Snape, "he intends to hunt them down now, to kill them all. Hide her. Hide them all, I beg you."

Dumbledore approached him. "What will you give me in exchange, Severus?"

"Anything."

(Y/N), (Y/N), you are so loved. So loved. (Y/N), mama loves you. Dada loves you. (Y/N), be safe. Be strong.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted after (M/N) refused to step aside and she died.

"You said you would keep her safe!" Snape said.

"(M/N) and (F/N) put their faith in the wrong person, Severus." Dumbledore said. "Rather like you. The girl survives."

"She doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone!"

"The Dark Lord will return! And when he does, the girl will be in terrible danger! She has her looks. If you truly loved her-"

"No one can know."

"That I should never reveal the best of you, Severus?"

"Your word."

"When you risk your life everyday to protect the girl?"

"She possesses no measurable talent, her arrogance rivals even that of her father, and she seems to relish her fame."

"Don't say a word against my father!"

"(F/N) (L/N)? Lazy, arrogant."

"My father was a great man!"

"Your father was a swine!"

Snape handed Dumbledore something, who showed him his backhand. "Drink the rest. It will contain the curse to your hand for the time being. It will spread, Albus."

"How long?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe a year." Snape then stood up.

"Don't ignore me, Severus," Snape then stopped in this tracks, "we both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. But should he fail, one should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."

"There will come a time when (Y/N) (L/N) must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?"

"On the night when Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill (Y/N), and (M/N) (L/N) cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself on the only living thing it could find: (Y/N) herself. There's a reason (Y/N) can speak with snakes. There's a reason she could look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside her."

"So when the time comes, the girl must die?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes. She must die."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You've kept her alive so she can die at the proper moment. You've been raising her like a pig for slaughter."

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the girl."

"Expecto Patronum."

Dumbledore looked around to see a Patronus that took the form of a rabbit hop around the room before getting out. "(M/N). After all this time?"

"Always." Snape said.

The rabbit Patronus that led (Y/N) to the sword had been casted by Snape.

"So when the time comes, the girl must die?" Snape repeated.

"Yes, and Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential." Dumbledore said.

One of the final memories that (Y/N) saw was the day Voldemort killed her parents, and also attempted to kill her. That day, after Voldemort's disappearance, Snape turned up to the destroyed house. Carefully entering the small cottage and slowly moving around, walking past (F/N)'s corpse, he, filled with agony, stumbled to the ground when he spotted (M/N) laying on the ground, dead. Sobbing, he crawled over to her and pulled her body close to him, in an embrace, mourning for his first true friend, who he slowly harbored a love for her over the years.

Then Snape's memories had come to an end.

Lifting her head up, (Y/N)'s eyes were already widened and her mouth gaped, taking deep breaths at the discovery.

That she had been a Horcrux the entire time.

Looking around the room, she placed her hand on her chest and sat down on the steps, wondering whether she should hide in her invisibility cloak and avoid Harry, Ron, and Hermione, or say a proper goodbye, as (Y/N) knew she had to give herself up to end this war, and end Voldemort.

She knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione would do anything to stop (Y/N) from giving herself up, even if it's told multiple times that (Y/N) is a Horcrux. She can already hear Hermione's voice, one she heard in her first year.

No, you can't! There must be another way!

(Y/N) softly smiled. Hermione had always wanted a better plan whenever someone came up with a terrible one during life or death situations.

She decided to give them a proper goodbye and not avoid them. The idea of her dying and not saying farewell with her friends didn't sit well with her.

When she was ready, (Y/N) walked down the stairs to look for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and saw the three sitting together. She paused at stared at them before continuing to walk down. The sound of footsteps had startled Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the three instantly got up.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"We thought you went to the forest!" Ron said.

"I'm going there now." (Y/N) said.

"Are you mad? No!" Ron said.

"You can't give yourself up to him! That's exactly what he wants!" Harry said.

(Y/N) stopped in her tracks, shaking a little bit.

"What is it, (Y/N)?" Hermione asked. "What is it you know?"

(Y/N) looked at Hermione. "There's a reason I can hear them. The Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while. And I think you have too."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately understood what she meant.

"(Y/N), do you think we're letting you easily walk to your death like this? We can and will find a way to get rid of that soul in you without killing you! We just have to use our heads!" Hermione exclaimed.

(Y/N) shook her head. "No, Hermione. There's no way and it just wastes time."

Harry took a step forward. "Hermione's right, you know. " He said and Ron nodded in agreement. "You shouldn't fall for anything he says. You of all people would know that."

"No! Neither of you understand! Did you think we were able to get rid of his soul in all of those things while ensuring they remain intact? No! They were all destroyed!" (Y/N) pointed out, exasperated. "And the same applies to me. I have to do it, guys. There's no other way, as much as I wish there was like you three do."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione remained quiet, and eventually they all nodded, but all of them did so reluctantly.

Harry slowly reached out to push strands of (Y/N)'s hair out of her face to look at her clearly before softly caressing her cheek and let his bright green eyes peer into her own eyes. "Then let me go with you."

"No, I can't let you do that," said (Y/N) instantly, "you stay right here with the others." She then looked down at her feet, as she felt she was unable to look at either of her friends without getting a feeling of wanting to break down. "Kill the snake. Kill the snake and it's just him."

Harry sniffed and pulled her in a tight hug. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around him as tears fell down her face and she looked at Ron and Hermione, who both nodded at her, telling her that they all respect her decision to surrender herself, even if neither of them really wanted it to happen.

When Harry pulled away. Ron and Hermione hurried over to hug (Y/N), and eventually, it turned into a group hug with Harry joining again, with (Y/N) in the middle so all of them could have their goodbyes properly.

The four all pulled away and let go of (Y/N). She glanced at Harry one more time and gave him another final hug, then cupped his cheeks before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, as there was no tomorrow for (Y/N), and that is meant in a literal way.

"I'm really sorry, Harry. If there was really any other way, then I would never leave you. I love you so much. Never forget me and my love for you." (Y/N) said. "Besides, don't think for a second that I'm truly gone. I'll always be with you," she placed her palm on his chest, exactly where his heart was located. "Right here."

"I can never forget you, (Y/N)," said Harry, almost quietly, but was loud enough for the both of them to hear, "I love you more. I will always love you, (Y/N)."

For a second, his hand held on the double heart necklace that she had been wearing for four years now, and his other hand held her hand, before it slightly trailed down to touch the charm bracelet he gave her as a gift two years prior.

Once he let go, (Y/N) turned around and continued to walk down the stairs, to face her death and allow Voldemort to kill her so there was one less Horcrux to go. And once she was gone, there was the snake. She hasn't had a single clue how the three will get rid of the snake, but she had faith in her friends.

As Harry stood on the steps, watching (Y/N) leave, a part of him had hoped that she would stop in her tracks and return to them, allowing to spend more time to find ways to get rid of the Horcrux in her without killing her.

But she never looked back.

When she disappeared in his line of sight, Harry started sobbing as that was the last time he will ever see her alive and Ron and Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Entering the Forbidden Forest, (Y/N) turned around to see if anyone was watching. No one was, so she pulled out the Golden Snitch from her jacket. The marking reappeared. I open at the close.

"I am ready to die." (Y/N) said, bringing the Snitch up and pressed it on her lips.

The Snitch opened, revealing a green stone, the Resurrection Stone. It lifted itself up and (Y/N) grabbed it.

Closing her eyes, when she opened it again, she had seen her parents, Sirius, and Remus standing right there, but as spirits. Her mother held arm out and she sprinted over, only for her own arm to go through her mother's arm.

Her mother pulled back her arm. "You've been so brave, sweetheart."

"Why are you here?" (Y/N) asked. "All of you?"

"We never left." Her mother said and smiled at her.

(Y/N) slightly smiled and nodded at her. She looked at Sirius. "Does- does it hurt? Dying?"

Sirius quickly shook his head. "Quicker than falling asleep."

(Y/N) smiled.

"You're nearly there, (Y/N)." Her father told her.

"I'm sorry," said (Y/N), "I never wanted any of you to die for me." She then looked at Remus. "And Remus, your son-"

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for," said Remus, "one day, he'll understand."

(Y/N) looked at her mother, then she looked at her father. "You'll stay with me?" She asked him.

"Until the very end." Her father said.

"And he won't be able to see you?"

"No." Sirius said and (Y/N) looked at him. "We're here, you see." He pointed at her heart and she slightly smiled.

She looked at her mother. "Stay close to me."

"Always." Her mother said.

(Y/N) opened her hand and let the Resurrection Stone fall to the ground.

It blew (Y/N)'s mind that her parents were only 21 when they died, and (Y/N) was walking to her death at 17, only four years apart. Still, she was prepared to surrender herself with the reassurance of her parents, Sirius and Remus.

(Y/N) overheard Voldemort saying he believed she would come, and deliberately snapped a twig to catch his attention. Voldemort slowly turned around to see a figure approach, and (Y/N) saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus run to the side. Voldemort's mouth gaped at seeing her arrive.

"(Y/N)? NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Hagrid yelled as he was bound in ropes.

"Quiet!" Someone hissed.

(Y/N) and Voldemort stared at each other before Voldemort spoke.

"(Y/N) (L/N). The Girl Who Lived. Come to die."

Nagini slithered around the field as Voldemort slowly lifted up the Elder Wand, and (Y/N) quietly gulped before closing her eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted with pure fierceness and determination.

Her final thoughts were entirely on Harry: his untidy jet black hair that she quickly grew to adore, looking into his beautiful green eyes that always left her captivated, and imagined him pressing his lips against hers before the green light she was extremely familiar with hit her body and she fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

Jokes on everyone, (Y/N) really wasn't dead, but no one knew that. Yet.

(Y/N) was in a unfamiliar place. She woke up in a place that was entirely white. Getting up, she looked behind her and saw something odd, and she knelt down before shuddering and jumping back when she saw a small corpse.

"You can't help." Dumbledore said. "(Y/N), you wonderful girl. You brave, brave woman. Let us walk."

The two took a walk together.

"Professor, what is that?" (Y/N) asked.

Dumbledore looked at it. "Something beyond either of our help. A part of Voldemort sent here to die."

"Exactly where are we?"

"I was going to ask you that. Where would you say that we are?"

"Well, it looks like King's Cross Station. Only cleaner and without the trains."

"King's Cross, is that right? This is, as they say, your party. I expect you now realize that you and Voldemort have been connected by something other than fate, since that night in Godric's Hollow all those years ago."

"So it's true then, sir? A part of him lives within me, doesn't it?"

"Did. It was just destroyed ago many moments ago by none other than Voldemort himself. You were the Horcrux he never meant to make, (Y/N)."

Dumbledore and (Y/N) sat down on a bench.

"I have to go back, haven't I?" (Y/N) asked.

"Oh, that's up to you." Dumbledore said.

"I have a choice?"

"Oh, yes. We're in King's Cross, you say? I think, if you so desired, you'd be able to board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "On." He stood up and (Y/N) heard a train whistle.

(Y/N) stood up. "Voldemort has the Elder Wand."

"True." Dumbledore said.

"And the snake's still alive."

"Yes."

"And I've nothing to kill it with."

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts, (Y/N), to those who ask for it. I've always prized myself on my ability to turn a phrase. Words are, in my not so humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic, capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it. But I would in this case, amend my original statement to this: Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it."

"Do not pity the dead, (Y/N). Pity the living. And above all, all those who live without love."

"Professor, my mother's Patronus was a rabbit, wasn't it? That's the same as Professor Snape's. It's curious, don't you think?"

"Actually, if I think about it, it doesn't seem curious at all. I'll be going now, (Y/N)."

"Professor! Is this all real? Or is this just happening inside my head?"

"Of course it's happening inside your head, (Y/N). Why should that mean that it's not real?"

"Professor? What should I do?"

Dumbledore disappeared.

"Professor?"


	14. Voldemort's Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more based on the books, but still has the movies in it. Some of the actual text in the book was also used for this chapter, for example, the final encounter between Y/N and Voldemort.

(Y/N) was brought back to reality but had to pretend she was dead for so long. She then heard footsteps approach her.

"The girl! Is she dead?" Bellatrix said.

Narcissa knelt down and checked her pulse, covering her head at the same time. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she was still alive.

"Is he alive? Draco, is he alive?" Narcissa asked, desperately.

(Y/N) merely nodded.

Narcissa got up and looked at the Death Eaters. "Dead."

Harry remained with Ron and Hermione the entire time, and he followed with the others out to where the courtyard was, for whatever reason. Running out, he saw Neville in the front holding the Sorting Hat and Mr. Weasley with Ginny. On the other side were Voldemort and the Death Eaters behind him.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked curiously. "Neville, who is it?"

"(Y/N) (L/N)," began Voldemort, "is dead!"

The first to react was McGonagall, who wailed at hearing the news, and it nearly broke (Y/N) as she had never heard her like this before. Many others began shouting at Voldemort as well, the loudest screams were from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry, without thinking too much of it, ran off in an instant. "NO! NO!" He shouted, but was restrained when Ron and Hermione grabbed a hold of him and managed to pull him back. It wasn't the easiest process, but Harry was skinny and at average height. "NO, LET GO OF ME! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

"Silence!" Voldemort casted a silencing spell but it didn't do much as many others continued screaming at him, even if it wasn't as loud as it was a few seconds ago.

He then looked at Harry and sneered. "Stupid boy!"

"(Y/N) (L/N) is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me." He turned around and looked at his followers with a big grin. "(Y/N) (L/N) IS DEAD!" The Death Eaters cackled and Voldemort looked at the others. "EHEHE!"

"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die."

”SHE BEAT YOU!” Ron shouted.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy called. "Draco."

"Draco," said Narcissa, "come."

Draco Malfoy walked away to be with his parents.

"Ah, well done, Draco, well done." Voldemort said, giving Draco the most awkward hug ever that made Dean Thomas want to snicker at the sight.

Neville started walking forward, surprising everyone.

"Well, I must say I hoped for better." Voldemort said and his followers laughed. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom."

The Death Eaters cackled again, but the loudest laughs were from Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort said.

"I'd like to say something." Neville said.

Voldemort clenched his hand. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that (Y/N)'s gone." Neville said.

"Stand down, Neville!" Seamus exclaimed.

"People die everyday!" Neville snapped. "Friends, family. Yeah. We lost (Y/N) tonight. But she's still with us, with here," he pointed at his heart, "and so is Fred, and Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain."

He then glared at Voldemort. "But you will! Because you're wrong! (Y/N)'s heart did beat for us! For all of us!" He grabbed the hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor and pulled it out of the hat. "This is not over!" He then swung the sword and slayed Nagini, killing the final Horcrux.

(Y/N) then fell to the ground, shocking everyone (except Narcissa) and Voldemort's mouth gaped.

"Confringo!" Some of the Death Eaters fell to the ground as (Y/N) ran away.

An enraged Voldemort attempted to kill her, but she avoided the curses as she ran down the hallway. Many of the Death Eaters disapparated, but many also remained to fight.

Kingsley casted a small barrier that can hold out a couple of Death Eaters for only a short amount of time as (Y/N) ran in the Great Hall and wrapped the cloak on her.

Walking around, she can see Hermione, Ginny, and Luna dueling Bellatrix, and Bellatrix casted a curse at Ginny and she narrowly dodged it. This had been witnessed by Mrs. Weasley, who was infuriated.

Mrs. Weasley shoved a couple of people aside as Bellatrix cackled. She slowly lifted up her wand as she walked up the steps, challenging her to a 1v1 duel. "Not my daughter, you bitch!"

As Bellatrix only laughed, Mrs. Weasley attempted to stun her but Bellatrix blocked it. Bellatrix sent her a couple of spells and laughed again. Mrs. Weasley then repeatedly sent her more spells, distracting her and she was caught off guard as she was unable to block it, then she was petrified.

Mrs. Weasley growled before sending a final curse that managed to kill Bellatrix and sent her back on the ground, dead, and Mrs. Weasley proudly smiled.

Voldemort attempted to send a curse at Mrs. Weasley but (Y/N) acted to block it.

"Protego!" The Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as (Y/N) pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.  
The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of: "(Y/N)!"  
Voldemort and (Y/N) looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.  
"I don't want anyone else to help," (Y/N) said loudly, and in the total silence her voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."  
Voldemort hissed.  
"(L/N) doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how she works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, (L/N)?"  
"Nobody," said (Y/N) simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good."  
"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"  
"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked (Y/N). They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for (Y/N) no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"  
"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"  
"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said (Y/N) as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people-"

"But you did not!"

"--I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare?"

"Yes, I dare," said (Y/N). "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and (Y/N) knew that she kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that (Y/N) might indeed know a final secret.

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your mother like a cockroach, (L/N), and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said (Y/N), and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.  
"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"  
"I believe both," said (Y/N), and dhe saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said (Y/N), "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said (Y/N), "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said (Y/N), "but you were wrong."

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at (Y/N) as in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, "I have seen it, (L/N), and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said (Y/N) calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from (Y/N)’s.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said (Y/N). "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a rabbit," said (Y/N), "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," she said as she saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women worthier of him-"  
"Of course he told you that," said (Y/N), "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"  
"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, (L/N), and in ways that you do not understand!"

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy-- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, (Y/N) (L/N)!"

"Yeah, it did." said (Y/N). "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done.... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle...."

"What is this?"  
Of all the things that (Y/N) had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had socked Voldemort like this. (Y/N) saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.  
"It's your one last chance," said (Y/N), "it's all you've got left.... I've seen what you'll be otherwise.... Be a man... try... Try for some remorse."  
"You dare--?" said Voldemort again.  
"Yes, I dare," said (Y/N), "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."  
Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and (Y/N) gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, she knew, was seconds away.  
"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."  
"He killed-"  
"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"  
"But then, (L/N), Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"  
"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance."  
Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and (Y/N) could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at her face.  
"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."  
Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.  
"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, (L/N), it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said (Y/N). "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

(Y/N) twitched the hawthorn wand, and she felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.  
"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered (Y/N). "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."  
A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. (Y/N) heard the high voice shriek as she too yelled her best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
"Expelliarmus!"  
The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. (Y/N) saw Voldemort's green jet meet her own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And (Y/N), with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in her free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and (Y/N) stood with two wands in her hand, staring down at her enemy's shell.

For a second, there was silence. Then everyone cheered. The first to run over to (Y/N) and greet her had been Harry, who pulled her in a tight hug, followed by Ron and Hermione. Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the others ran over to congratulate her, the one who ended all things. She couldn't hear anything as everyone was shouting, trying to get to her.

The four stood outside, with (Y/N) standing on a rock with the Elder Wand in her hand.

"Give me my wand, Hermione. I think you have it somewhere in my bag." (Y/N) said.

Hermione pulled out the broken phoenix wand and handed it to her.

"Reparo." Instantly, the phoenix was back intact, no longer broken, and (Y/N) was able to use her wand that she favored so much for seven years.

"What should we do with that wand?" Ron asked, speaking of the Elder Wand.

"We?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm just saying, that's the Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in the world. With that, we'd be invincible." Ron pointed out.

(Y/N) snapped the Elder Wand in half and threw it away so no one can ever master it ever again. She hopped off the rock and walked down the bridge, admiring the view. Harry stood beside her and held her hand, and Ron and Hermione stood beside them, holding each other's hands, looking forward to where their lives will take them.


	15. Epilogue

Nineteen years have passed since Voldemort had been defeated. Cars could be heard honking due to traffic and footsteps were heard because of the amount of people that go to King's Cross everyday.

In the train station, there two young children, a girl at the age of 11, called Ruby. The other was a boy at the age of 7, called Victor. Victor sat on his sister’s trolley as Ruby pushed it forward, with the both of their parents walking together behind them, hand in hand.

(Y/N) (L/N), now an older woman, had married her husband Harry Potter years after the war ended. And years after their marriage, their firstborn Ruby Minerva Potter was born, named after two professors both (Y/N) and Harry had. One of them had been (Y/N)’s very first true friend and the other was a caring woman (now headmistress of Hogwarts) who bent the rules for her to allow (Y/N) to be in the Quidditch team in her first year.

Their son, Victor Sirius, was born four years after Ruby was and his name represented the results of the Second Wizarding War, the triumph (Y/N) had over Voldemort the day he was defeated, a clear and decisive victory for (Y/N), the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore's Army. He was also named after her godfather, Sirius Black, a man she spent little time with in her youth, but still looked up to him and saw him as one of her father figures.

Both Ruby and Victor were extremely alike in appearance; mainly taking after their father and even inherited the famous untidy jet-black hair, but they both had something from their mother passed on to them: her eyes.

As Victor hopped off the trolley to let Ruby run to the platform, another kid that was a little older than Ruby suddenly ran at the wall and vanished, startling her at first as this was her first time to Hogwarts.

(Y/N) slowly approached Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder, and mother and daughter glanced at each other. “Together.” (Y/N) said.

Ruby nodded and (Y/N) grabbed the handle and the two ran at the wall together. The two saw the train, Ruby seeing it for the first time, and behind them were Harry and Victor who soon crossed the barrier after them.

(Y/N) slightly smiled as she watched the other kids get excited for their new terms. She relived the happy memories she had during her time at Hogwarts. A paper plane flew away and Sirius ran to get it back.

Ron and Hermione were also married, and had two children as well. Rose, who was the same age as Ruby, and Hugo, who was two years younger than the both of them, and two years older than Victor.

“Bag?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah.” Rose said.

Hermione zipped up Rose’s jacket. “Jumper?” Before Rose could get a chance to answer, Hermione kissed her forehead before she pulled her in a hug. “I’ll miss you.”

”Here they come.” Ron said, who spotted (Y/N) and Harry arrive, and Hermione turned.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione all led busy lives and rarely had time to contact each other ever since the four left Hogwarts after finishing their seventh year together, but whenever they had the chance, they took it. It had actually been years since either couple saw each other, and seeing each other here was a complete surprise.

Ruby then stopped to tie her shoes and (Y/N) looked at her. Harry gave her a nod and she walked away to approach Ruby and try to see what was going on. 

(Y/N) then knelt down in front of Ruby and gave her a small smile. Ruby had always been closer to Harry and everyone knew it, but there were times where she confided to only her mother about something.

”Mum?” Ruby mumbled. “What if I am put into Slytherin?”

This reminded (Y/N) of herself a bit. Personality wise, Ruby definitely took after her mother, even if she had her own traits because she was still her own person.

“Then Slytherin will have gained a wonderful young witch.” (Y/N) said, and Ruby nodded a bit. (Y/N) then leaned close. “But, listen. If it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.”

Ruby smiled. “Really?”

”Really.” (Y/N) said.

The train whistled and (Y/N) looked over her shoulder, still grasping Ruby’s hands. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Ruby said as she and (Y/N) stood up together. (Y/N) pulled Ruby in a hug, ruffling her messy dark hair and rested her chin on her head. She let go after a few seconds and Ruby walked away to get into the train once Ruby said goodbye to her father as well.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood together and watched all of their respective children that were old enough to go depart in the Hogwarts Express. Ruby ducked when a spark was about to hit her, and sat down in a compartment with Rose, and Hermione giggled when Rose caught the falling Chocolate Frog.

The train started to move and everyone in the train waved at their family who waved back at them. The four watched with a proud look as their children went to Hogwarts for the first time without any danger ahead of them, their safety very much guaranteed.

”She’ll be alright.” (Y/N) mumbled to Harry.

”Yes,” said Harry, taking (Y/N)’s hand, “she will be.”

The scar had not pained (Y/N) for nineteen years. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series Started: 25/12/20  
> Series Ended: 03/03/21
> 
> And series is over!
> 
> No, I will not do a Cursed Child one.
> 
> I know Bill and Fleur have a daughter named Victoire for the same reason (Y/N) named her son Victor, but I feel it would make much more sense if it was (Y/N) that named a child that represented the victory over Voldemort in the war.
> 
> End of note.


End file.
